


Eyes of Crystal Blue

by FurnitureGemstone



Series: An Adventurer and a Diplomat [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic fluff mixed with story?, F/M, Far Future, Fluff & Angst, I Don't Even Know, Mature/Explicit Chapters will be marked individually, Multi, So.. This is gonna end up getting dark., Sticking to canon is hard in future scenarios, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurnitureGemstone/pseuds/FurnitureGemstone
Summary: Domestic life can be hard, especially when you’re the Warrior of Light married to the self-proclaimed (not) Leader of the Scions.Here there be time-skips. A mix of fluff, story, and something more sinister.Mature/Explicit Chapters will be marked individually. While there aren't major spoilers, there may be references to SB/HW stuff.Warnings: Chapter 13 is Explicit!Want to know how we got here? Check out Part 1!





	1. Dancing Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the two can never catch a break.

It felt like a terrible dance, of sorts. Two parties sweeping past each other, without touching. The past few moons had been a whirlwind of various adventures, time together, and even more time apart. Things had been busy, and Eolyn had finally made her way back to the Rising Stones after a week away. She longed only to take a hot bath, and to catch up with one Scion in particular.

“Eolyn! Eolyn! It’s terrible! Absolutely terrible!” No sooner than she’d entered, she was greeted by Tataru, who came rushing to her side in a flurry. Hadn’t she been in Kugane recently? Eolyn suspected her travels back and forth had something to do with her current dealings with the Aldenard Trading Company. She swore Tataru was planning a secret takeover.

The shorter lalafell looked up at her with sad eyes. Eolyn glanced down, a look of concern washing over her own. Had something happened? “What? What is it?” her frown deepened when Tataru’s eyes began to water.

“My favorite kettle is missing! You know the one that Wedge had made for me? I can’t find it anywhere! I’d brought it with me and now I seem to have misplaced it.” _That was the problem? She’d thought someone was dying._

Eolyn gave a reassuring smile. “I’m sure it will turn up. Why don’t I help you look for it?” The two turned, beginning to scour the various shelves and chests strewn throughout the main room of the Rising Stones. Eolyn stopped a moment to watch a particular someone pass by, unnoticed. Alphinaud’s head was bowed, peering over a paper as he quickly walked by and into the Solar, oblivious to all around him. It seemed he was as equally busy these days.

“Aha! Here it is!” Tataru emerged from behind a desk, holding the kettle up triumphantly. She beamed, giving a little hop in excitement. After profuse thanks to Eolyn, the two parted ways. Eolyn turned, setting her sights on the door of the Solar, heading over.

“Ah! Eolyn, a moment of your time.” It was F'lhaminn’s turn to grab her attention. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’m in need of having something picked up from Rowena’s..” Eolyn sighed, but nodded anyway, listening to the request. She turned around and headed out of the Rising Stones instead.

Eolyn made a hurried dash there, weaving around the masses of people gathered in the markets, ignoring Rowena’s colorful commentary once more about good adventurers taking on poor jobs, and heading back. Inside, she set the items down on the bar top, not paying attention to F'lhaminn’s words of thanks before nearly sprinting into the Solar. F'lhaminn gave a curious look but said nothing. Shutting the door behind her, Eolyn leaned up against it before looking up. Only to find the desk empty.

A disgruntled growl escaped her lips. _Figures._ Before she had time to think on it more, she was tumbled ass-first onto the ground from the door opening behind her. Eolyn looked up with an angered sigh, narrowing her eyes. Blue eyes half-shaded by snow-white hair looked back down at her, curiously. It was indeed a Leveilleur, albeit the wrong one.

“What are you doing down there?” Alisaie reached down, helping Eolyn back onto her feet. She ignored the sarcastic remark.

“I should ask the same of you being here. Weren’t you staying at the Waking Sands lately?” Alisaie frowned slightly- was that a bit of red in her cheeks? As quick as it was there, it was gone.

“I was looking for my brother. Urianger has found some prophecy or another of seeming import,  and when he couldn't reach Alphinaud via linkpearl he bid me come get him instead.” She sighed, rolling her eyes slightly, shaking her head. “I don’t suppose you’ve seen him?” Eolyn shook her head. _I wish._

Alisaie shrugged. “Well, I guess you’re as equally capable of hearing Urianger’s convoluted tales. Let’s be off then.” Eolyn attempted to hide her annoyance, reluctantly following behind. It seemed this day was getting longer by the bell, and she’d run into everyone _except_ who she’d hoped for.

After a quick teleport and short trek from Horizon to Vesper Bay, the two finally arrived inside. Alisaie went on ahead, suddenly insisting Eolyn wait behind in an exasperated gasp while she fetched Urianger. Eolyn only attempted to hide a grin, nodding in agreement. She could use a few moments to herself anyway.

She settled into a chair facing away from some old shelving behind her, leaning back in it slightly. As she relaxed, the chair tipped back further, tilting dangerously on one leg. It was only a moment too late that she realized she had gone back past the point of no return. Eolyn closed her eyes, awaiting her second reunion with the ground today.

Instead, she was met with a sudden thud and loud oof from behind her. Reopening her eyes, she looked up. A rather put-out face stared back at her, blue eyes narrowed with strain, long braid dangling over a shoulder. Eolyn flushed as she realized just who she’d fallen into.

“...You’re quite a lot heavier than you look, you know.. Though perhaps it’s just the chair.” Alphinaud grunted as he strained to keep both her and the chair in a semi-upright position. Eolyn gasped, jumping out of the chair as he righted it the rest of the way.

The two stared at each other for a moment, lost in the other’s eyes. Eolyn could feel her heart start pounding in excitement. The very person she’d missed sorely for a week was here now, finally, in front of her. Both smiled in unison, before Alphinaud reached out, grabbing her by the hand and tugging her behind the shelving.

He immediately pressed her against the shelves, wrapping both arms around her waist and kissing her hungrily. It seemed the week apart had been torture for him as well. Eolyn closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss, savoring it. The two stayed glued together for a bit, reacquainting the other with their lips and tongues, before pulling apart.

“I’ve been waiting for you to return all day.” Alphinaud grinned at her, whispering so that they wouldn’t be found out.  His face flushed to the tips of his ears from excitement and the showering of kisses. “When I didn’t see you, I went off to fetch some books to bring back with me.” He sighed a bit, “And then Urianger caught sight of me and talked my ear off for nearly a bell..” Eolyn chuckled at the idea of Alphinaud being annoyed by someone talking so long. She soothed his discomfort with a soft kiss to his jaw. He sighed again, relaxing under it. “But, what are you doing here and not at the Rising Stones yourself?”

“I’ve been back all day, trying to talk to you.” Eolyn gave her own sigh, recounting the day’s earlier events. “Every time I thought I had a moment to find you, I got called away again..” It was Alphinaud’s turn to soothe her with a kiss, his hands sliding downward slightly. “Then your sister found me while looking for you, and dragged me here instead.”

“Well, I’m glad she did.” He buried his nose against Eolyn’s jaw for a bit, nuzzling it softly, before returning to kissing her quietly. She bit her lip, stifling a soft moan that tried to escape from the attention. The time apart combined with the soft kisses only made her want to strip him and pull him to the ground right then and there. _But then we’d surely be found out_. Despite the curious looks and quirked brows the two had gotten recently, they’d attempted to maintain some semblance of secrecy in their affections. Eolyn settled for enjoying the feel of his lips against her instead.

Muffled voices could be heard nearby, and the two separated quickly, stepping away from the shelving and attempting to smooth out their clothing. They were met face to face by Alisaie and Urianger, both looking as equally disheveled. Silent glances were exchanged for a moment as each looked the other over, before Alphinaud straightened, clearing his throat.

“Well. Now that we’ve all been gathered, we have much to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming a challenge to write, mainly because it's hard to keep everyone in character so far in the future, while still being original, while still allowing all the characters to grow and develop as people without completely being off-base. I think I've rewritten every chapter I have down so far at least twice. So.. updates may be a tad slower this time around.
> 
> Enjoy the subtle nod to another pairing that will most certainly be making future appearances. :D
> 
> If you're curious to see my mind rattling on, or just see the sheer number of Alphinaud pictures I've liked, you can check out my tumblr: https://scholarlostintime.tumblr.com/


	2. Words Overheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which timing is important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more very short bit of dumb fluff until we get into the actual story!

“Another new carbuncle? How many of these do you have now? What’s this one do? ..When do you even have the time?” Eolyn looked over at her companion, crossing her arms and grinning while she teased him. Alphinaud sighed at her, feigning annoyance, and shook his head.

The two were strolling through the cobblestoned squares of Foundation, having only recently arrived in Ishgard. The airship ride had been long and boring and full of people, and the two found themselves now flirting, albeit terribly, to ease the tension. Did other couples flirt by remarking on battle technique?

“I don’t have _that_ many. And this one is a sort of hybrid..” He stopped, pondering a moment. “I’ve been researching on-” he carried on, going into one of his overly detailed explanations of how this particular arcane magic worked. Eolyn listened intently, even if she only understood half of it, before a sly grin crept across her face.

“I bet I can defeat it in under a minute.” “Is that a challenge?” “I promise I’ll go easy on you, being the Warrior of Light and all..” She grinned wider as Alphinaud leaned in a bit, taunting her. Their faces were close, and she found herself looking at those delicately parted lips instead. But, she remembered, they were standing in the middle of Ishgard, not back in their room under the cover of night.

Alphinaud pulled back, his cheeks pink, though from the cold or similar ideas coursing through his head, she didn’t know. He reached behind him, grabbing and opening his grimoire.

“Alright then. The square here is empty. This should be a suitable enough place to test your theory.” Alphinaud challenged her, nose in the air, smirking. Eolyn took up the offer, drawing her bow and heading off a few paces away, a bright smile on her own lips.

In a flash, the battle was started, a colorful carbuncle erupting from the book and dashing after her. She dodged and danced around, lobbing a few arrows its way. It felt good to just be stretching her legs for a moment, even if the battle was for fun only. Alphinaud lobbed a few spells of his own, forcing her to jump back and dodge out of the way.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” she nearly laughed the words out. In response, she blew a kiss his direction, distracting him a moment. A few more dodges and hops, and she had her mark in front of her. Drawing her bow back, she let the arrow loose.

The carbuncle squeaked with surprise, zipping out of the way at the last moment. The arrow continued on its path, and before either could react, sunk itself into Alphinaud instead. He let out a sharp gasp, dropping to the ground on one knee.

“Alphinaud!” The carbuncle was forgotten, her bow clattering to the ground as Eolyn dashed to his side instead, eyes wide with terror. Luckily, the arrow had only lodged itself in his shoulder, rather than anywhere of more importance. “I’m so sorry!” Reaching down, she tore a piece of fabric off her own tunic, wrapping it tightly above where the arrow was lodged.

Alphinaud winced, but seemed to be catching his breath again. He sighed, giving her a pitiful look. “Perhaps we should make our way to the infirmary, instead of our original destination..” he sighed again, standing upright. Eolyn reached around his waist, attempting to steady him. Despite his taller height, he was still lankier than she. Alphinaud began to protest, a flush creeping up into his ears.

“Eolyn! I’m quite able to walk..” he gave up his attempts at objecting when he was met with those same determined eyes he’d seen a hundred times before. Relaxing against her arms, he let himself be ushered off for care.

\--

Ser Aymeric made his way down the hall, taking a shortcut through the infirmary on his way back to his office. Lost in his thoughts, he continued on until a loud cry rang out from behind one of the doors, catching him off guard. Aymeric stopped, scowling a moment. An injured soldier? He hadn’t heard of any units having been in battle lately. The sounds continued, muffled from the wood between them. Curiosity getting the best of him, Aymeric pressed an ear to the door, listening.

“Eolyn! That _hurts._ ” the words were hissed out by a familiar voice.

“Well if you’d just stay still it wouldn’t hurt so much! I didn’t know I’d get it so deep.” A reply from another familiar voice. Aymeric’s eyes widened a bit as he listened. _The Warrior of Light and Alphinaud Leveilleur?_ He’d known they were on their way to Ishgard on some business, but had yet to meet with them, his own duties getting in the way.

“I’d rather you didn’t try to pull it out.” a soft groan could be heard from Alphinaud. "Eolyn, please..”

“Alphinaud, I’m more than experienced in this. Just let me try..” a pause, and more sounds of struggling.

“You’re making quite the mess you know. There’ll be a lot to clean up after.” Soft grunts and bed creaking could be heard, as if two people were shuffling around. A blush formed across Aymeric’s cheeks.

“Let me get on top. It’ll let me better grasp the shaft.” While he’d heard rumors about the two in recent days, Aymeric had simply dismissed them as gossip. Afterall, the two travelled together quite frequently for their respective duties. It was only given that some sordid rumor or another would appear. But now..Here?

“Eolyn, Aaaah.” Another low moan erupted from behind the doors. Aymeric had heard enough. Attempting to stop the two before things got out of hand, or maybe just to satisfy his own curiosity, Aymeric tore the door open, stumbling in.

He stopped, catching the eyes of both parties on the bed, a bright red flush now across his face to the tips of his elongated ears. Eolyn and Alphinaud blinked back at him. Both were fully clothed, Eolyn straddled atop Alphinaud, her hands wrapped tightly around the shaft- of the arrow dug into Alphinaud’s shoulder. Eolyn scowled at Aymeric.

“You are not the chirurgeon.”  

It was a moment before Aymeric found his voice. “..No, I am not. I shall go find where one is. Immediately.” He spun on his heels, attempting to make as quick of an exit as possible.

  
_Rumors be damned_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I just needed an excuse to put everyone in this position, Eolyn being a bard and all..
> 
> I have an outline of where I want to go in this, and.. well it's a bit darker than I expected. Hopefully, I'll be able to balance it out with some cute fluff so it's not too terrible! I'll have family in town the rest of this week, so my update schedule may be a bit wonky, but I have most of the next upcoming chapters already written out.
> 
> Please look forward to it!


	3. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which nature takes its own course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snuck away to post a longish chapter!

“While I appreciate your attempt at humor during this trying situation, I think it fails to have the levity you so desired.” Alphinaud gave a terse grin while he continued to scan the various parts of the destroyed wall in front of them, searching for some bit he could pry open, or way out. Beside him, Eolyn gave a soft sigh, leaning back against the crumbling architecture. 

“...It was not a jest, Alphinaud.” She frowned, crossing her arms a bit. This was not how she had planned this at all. In fact, none of this had been particularly planned out. Yet here they were, trapped together in a collapsed building, potentially in their last moments, and now had been the only free moment in the past week she’d had to speak with him. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him take a step back, looking at her.

“You’re serious?” Another step back. His eyes widened slightly in the dim lighting, arms held up in a pose of shock and confusion. Eolyn nodded, hoping he could not make out the flush forming across her cheeks.

“A child?” She nodded once more, watching as Alphinaud slid down against the wall into a seated position. Her expression grew more worried as he sat there, silent, for what seemed like bells. Eolyn scooted a bit closer, unsure of what to say. _ I have impeccable timing, sometimes.. _

“..Alisaie will surely accuse us of attempting to compete once she finds out.” A nervous chuckle came from beside her, finally breaking the silence. She felt a hand reach out and squeeze hers gently.

“I know I have terrible timing, but I figured I should at least tell you in case we perish here together. Not that it’d matter, then.” Eolyn gave an apologetic sigh, leaning against Alphinaud.

“We’ve been through worse, by far. Besides, we have twice the reason to stay alive now.” 

A soft smile crept across her lips, as she rested her head against his shoulder, thinking back to the past week’s events. How did it always seem that they ended up in the worst possible of situations?

\--

Eolyn took a moment to lean against a wall in an attempt to stop the churning in her stomach. She hoped no one had noticed her discretely entering and later leaving the infirmary to confirm what she’d already suspected. Another rush of thoughts flooded into her head, making the nausea worse. _You’re not an elezen, and he’s not a hyur. What were you thinking?_ Eolyn gritted her teeth. While love may conquer all in fantasy stories, it certainly wouldn’t do much to stop disapproving glances in real life.

Mixed race children  _ were  _ rare, but they were not unheard of. Romancing those of other races was generally looked the other way, but once a child was brought into the mix..   _ I’m sure this will make a great scandal in one of Ul’dah’s many tabloids.. _

“Are you alright? You look quite unwell.” Blank feline eyes regarded Eolyn with a look of worry and a crossing of arms.  _ Y’shtola. _ The shorter woman tilted her head a bit, deep in thought. It was never a good sign when she seemed to be looking through you, rather than at you. Eolyn bit her lip lightly, standing up straight in an attempt to steel herself, trying to ignore the wave of nausea rushing through her innards.

“I’m fine, just a touch of something, likely.” She put on a smile, hoping to assuage Y’shtola’s now questioning gaze.

“Hmm.” The woman frowned. It seems she was not convinced. Y’shtola gave up her staring after a moment, shrugging lightly. “Well, if you are now well again, we are meeting in the Solar. Alphinaud nearly sent a search party for you when you failed to arrive with the rest of us. Or had you forgotten?”  _ Seven hells.. _ She had forgotten. Eolyn brought a hand to her face and sighed, causing a smirk to play across Y’shtola’s lips.

“He would.. Of course, lead the way.” Eolyn shrugged defeatedly, following the other down the hall.

Alphinaud was already mid-lecture when the two arrived, a hand on his hip, the other gesturing emphatically in the air; a common sight when he felt impassioned on the topic of discussion. In all their years together, even with his height now giving weight to his movements, his animated motions never failed to amuse her. He shot her a glance, giving a small half-smile without breaking his speech. The rest of the Scions stood around, looking bored but doing their best to pay attention. Whether Alphinaud noticed or not, it did nothing to dissuade him from his current speech.

It felt like bells before the meeting finally concluded. One by one, everyone filtered out of the Solar, leaving Eolyn and Alphinaud alone. She balled her fists lightly, suddenly nervous.  _ You have to tell him. _ But, would it be a good time? They were about to all be sent their separate ways on another mission that might keep them apart for days, or even weeks. Telling him now would only distract them both needlessly. In fact, she worried he might try to stop her from going at all.  _ Duty to the realm, first. _ Something they had both promised each other, but something she feared neither of them could truly uphold. While it had changed to protecting their friends and family, she still felt guilty.

“Is aught amiss?” Eolyn was startled from her thoughts to find those familiar blues staring down at her, looking concerned. She couldn’t help but relax a bit under his gaze. Despite their inability to figure out their own feelings for so long, Alphinaud had become an expert at reading hers, sometimes even before she realized. She gave a placating smile, hoping he wouldn’t pry too deeply. Not yet.

“No, it’s nothing important. I can talk to you tonight.”  _ Coward. _ She smiled a bit more genuinely as she felt his arms wrap around her gently, pulling her into a hug before kissing her forehead. She enjoyed the warmth as he let his lips linger for a moment.

“Of course,  _ my friend.”  _ Eolyn chuckled at the words. In their attempts to hide their relationship from most of the Scions, along with everyone else, the words had become a sort of code between them. _ My friend, my lover, my soulmate. _ Eolyn nuzzled up against Alphinaud’s jaw, before returning the kiss against it. He finally pulled away with a sad sigh.

“I’m afraid I must be off to inform the city-states of our plan. Your attendance would be most welcomed.” Eolyn shook her head, frowning.

“Unfortunately I’ve some tasks of my own to attend to, you’ll have to brave them on your own. I’m sure you’re more than equal to the task.” She smirked, almost forgetting her earlier worries. “We can speak tonight.” Alphinaud nodded, before gathering up a few papers and heading off. Eolyn sagged her shoulders as she watched the door close behind him.  _ I’ll just tell him tonight, that will be fine. _

Eolyn busied herself the rest of the day with the various tasks asked of her. Go fetch this item, go meet with that person. Kill these things. It seemed that no matter how decorated she’d become as a primal killing, government toppling  _ Warrior of Light _ , she was still the go-to taskmaster for all things menial. It honestly didn’t bother her as much as some thought it should.

It was night before she made her way back to the Rising Stones, making sure to quietly enter their shared room. Though they did have official “separate rooms”, Eolyn couldn’t remember the last time she’d actually slept in hers. Somehow, no one had seemed to notice, or at least hadn’t said a word in the summers since.

Hoping to catch Alphinaud awake and reading as usual, she instead found him fast asleep on the bed, a handful of papers strewn about on its covers and cascading to the floor. His hand was wrapped around an empty cup, dangerously close to clattering off the bed. He was still half-dressed, hair neatly braided, and only half under the covers. Eolyn wondered if something had kept him busy enough that he’d finally fallen asleep in exhaustion. 

With a quiet smile at the sight, she bent over, neatly gathering up the papers and placing them on a nearby desk, before gently prying the cup from his fingers. He stirred slightly, rolling over, but remained asleep. Eolyn climbed in beside him, placing her arms around him gently and snuggling up against his chest. She felt his arms move around her reflexively, sighing against her.  _ I can just tell him in the morning. _

\--

Eolyn woke to find the bed empty next to her. Always an early riser, it seemed Alphinaud had gone and started the day already. She sat up with a groan, feeling that familiar sickness starting to wash over her again. Trying to ignore it, she decided to make her way to find something to eat in an attempt to stop the churning.

“Are you alright? You’ve barely touched your food.” Alphinaud glanced at her from across the table, a look of slight concern on his face. She’d found him seated and eating already when she’d gone to grab her own plate. Food was the last thing on Eolyn’s mind again, even if it had seemed a good idea moments earlier. Her stomach attempted to lurch away from her once more in reply. Hurriedly, she tried to hide the flush forming on her cheeks.

“I’m fine.. I’ve just felt a little unwell lately. Perhaps it’s a cold coming on.” A sigh as Alphinaud’s concerned frown deepened.

“If you need rest, you should get some. You can catch back up later once you feel able.” he offered her a soft smile before they both stood. Despite wanting to reach out and hug him right there, to tell him everything, she held back. They were in public, after all. The look in Alphinaud’s eyes seemed to mirror her feelings.

“Ah-Just a moment, I require the Warrior of Light’s attention for a tad before she steals away for another nap.” Y’shtola had slipped up behind them, unnoticed. She grabbed Eolyn’s hand, dragging her off before she had a chance to react. They left Alphinaud behind, a confused look on his face.

Y’shtola led her down the hall before they arrived at an unused study. She pointed to the chair at the side, motioning for Eolyn to sit before shutting and barring the door behind them. Y’shtola stood there for a while before bringing a hand to her chin, studying the other woman. Eolyn fidgeted a bit under the stare. Somehow, Y’shtola was always able to make her feel like a child about to be scolded.

“Coming down with a cold? One that will surely resolve itself in a few moons time.” The white eyes narrowed as an amused grin grew on Y’shtola’s lips. Eolyn groaned, feeling her cheeks redden once more, and guessed at what was about to come. 

“I thought it curious yesterday when I caught you in the hall,” the miqo’te continued, “You were giving off some  _ very _ interesting aetheric readings.” a smirk, “I was quite shocked to find  _ two _ aetheric signatures coming at once from you.”  _ I’ve been found out. _

Eolyn sighed, placing her head in her hands, before gathering the courage to look back up at Y’shtola. She frowned, biting her lip.  _ Great, half the Scions will know before the day’s end, I’m sure of it. _ As if reading her thoughts, Y’shtola replied.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. For now.” another coy smirk. “How long have you known? ..Does Alphinaud know yet?” Eolyn shook her head, before pausing. She’d only suspected herself days before, and confirmed it when she’d snuck into the infirmary unnoticed to consult about her suspected condition. Wait..

“You know about us?” Y’shtola sighed, rolling her eyes and shrugging annoyedly.

“I think everyone is well aware of your feelings toward each other - did you forgot our walking in on the two of you in the infirmary some summers back?” A small shake of her head, “How did Alphinaud once put it to words.. ‘It is a scene I shall never forget.’ While you two have attempted to be discrete, it is hardly a secret.” 

Eolyn squirmed, definitely feeling like a child caught. “It seems everyone is pairing off these days.. Perhaps my sister was right.” Y’shtola touched a finger to her nose, suddenly looking uncomfortable as if remembering an unwanted conversation.

“I haven’t had a chance to tell him.” Eolyn sighed again. “This is a right disaster.  _ Me _ , of all people. How am I going to keep up the pace once, well, you know. ...What will they say about me.. About us.” She was at a loss for words in her own embarrassment.

“Don’t look so glum. You’ve tackled far greater challenges, and I’m sure you’ll be up to this task as well.” Y’shtola was surprisingly calm- and reassuring, refraining from her usual dry humor. “And once poor Alphinaud is made aware, he’s likely to have at least ten different plans for the situation.” Y’shtola offered a smile to Eolyn, trying to comfort her. “But, you should tell him sooner than later, before it’s all too apparent otherwise.”

“You’re right. I should.” Eolyn stood, a determined look in her eyes once more. “Thank you, Y’shtola.” The shorter woman merely smiled, before exiting the room.

\--

It seemed that no matter how much Eolyn  _ wanted _ to sit down and discuss the matter, something inevitably pulled them apart. An unsurprising occurrence, given both their chosen occupations. The past week had seen her sent off to nearly every corner of the world for some task or another. Finally, she had the chance to accompany Alphinaud on yet another of his endless meetings, only to have them both ambushed by a group of bandits. 

Her frustration had clearly been growing as she took it out on the group in front of her with a growl. The remaining few bandits scattered, screeching about a “madwoman out to kill us all”. With a tired sigh, she slumped down against a rock beside her to catch her breath. In the distance, she could hear Alphinaud finishing off the few that had strayed. She stood again as he closed his grimoire and made his way over.

“I find it most curious that we should be ambushed on our way over. I fear our previous suspicions are coming true.” Alphinaud frowned, looking equally exhausted, before turning to Eolyn. “You’re not harmed?” She shook her head. The two turned, heading back toward their destination.

They were in the middle of Central Thanalan, on their way to a small building just east of Black Brush. It was an odd thing, this meeting. A letter had arrived at the Rising Stones the day before, requesting the attendance of Alphinaud by some unnamed benefactor- one that had insisted they had information pertaining to their current cause, information that would be revealed only when he arrived. Eolyn had insisted on coming along and Alphinaud had agreed, equally suspicious.

They soon made it to the building, thankfully not meeting up with any more bandits. The two entered, blinking as their eyes adjusted to the dim light. Inside was a small table, surrounded by several chairs, but no other discernable decoration. The entire room was caked in dust, as if it had gone unused for quite some time, except for one chair that looked like it had recently been occupied. Eolyn frowned, instinctively reaching up for the bow hooked to her back.

“Something’s amiss-” a sudden loud crashing drowned out the remainder of Alphinaud’s words as they were both sent falling through the building’s floor, or where it had been just moments before. The entire room shook as the walls and roof seemed determined to follow them downward. Eolyn hit ground with a thud, knocking the air from her lungs. She watched as the remaining rubble fell around her, obscuring Alphinaud from her vision. As she attempted to stand and catch her breath, another piece of debris fell, turning her world to black.

Eolyn awoke a few moments later to find Alphinaud kneeling over her. She could make out his face faintly in the dim light, caked in dirt and dust. The rest of him didn’t fare much better, his clothing torn and covered in a fine layer of grime. He reached out a hand, pulling her upright.

“Are you alright? You were out for nearly a minute.” He wore the same worried expression he’d had before, when.. She nodded, trying to calm his fears. 

“I’m fine, just a bit out of sorts. It seems someone wants us dead.” Alphinaud let out a soft chuckle at her obvious observation, before standing. He made his way over to the pile of debris that had collapsed around them, studying it again.

“While you were knocked out, I managed to find a hole small enough to fit one of my carbuncles through. Sadly, I could not make it large enough to fit either of us.” he sighed, prying at a loose board with little success.

“I couldn’t get my linkpearl to work down here, so I hooked it to carbuncle and set it to keep attempting to transmit. I only hope someone will happen to hear it..” Alphinaud frowned, bringing a hand to his chin in thought, giving up on the board. He remained there a moment, before returning to searching the rubble. Eolyn reached to her ear, attempting her own linkpearl only to find the same static.

“What was it that you had wanted to tell me earlier?” It seemed he’d suddenly remembered their conversation in the Solar nearly a week prior. Eolyn tensed a bit.

“I suppose now is as good a time as I’ll get..” She took a deep breath, hoping it’d calm the nervous feeling suddenly taking hold in her stomach.

“I’m pregnant.”

\--

“I guess it’s only fair that I have an equally poorly-timed question in response.” Alphinaud glanced at Eolyn, looking suddenly ready to address some formal meeting rather than a close friend. He reached out, taking her hands into his own, staring at her intently. A slow swallow.

“Eolyn Viera. Marry me.” The words were more of a demand than a question. Eolyn was taken aback, eyes wide.

_ Marriage? _ She hadn’t even considered it, somehow. There would be too many problems. Too much red tape. Not to mention the entire nightmarish headache for Alphinaud as he attempted to deal with whatever political fallout this would have to begin with. And the hit to his reputation. 

She remembered back to their trip to Sharlayan, where she’d been acquainted with the rest of the Leveilleur family. While they had treated her respectfully, she was clearly an outsider. Fourchenault had warned Alphinaud, and her, indirectly with the usual roundabout passivity and sidelong frowns. Eolyn suddenly felt more than inadequate. Perhaps she should have just left on her own when things got too obvious, to save everyone the trouble. But, leaving Alphinaud behind, not to mention her duties to the rest of the world..

“..Marriage?” she frowned at him, “Lest you’ve forgotten, but you are the only son of the current head of the Leveilleur line. Besides, I’m not exactly elezen, or highborn.. Not to mention how this will affect the Scions.. We both have certain expectations about us, certain duties. And now I’ve brought a bastard child into it. Maybe it would be better if I just said it wasn’t-” the words flowed from her in a hurried reply as all of her thoughts attempted to leave her throat at once.

“Lest  _ you’ve _ forgotten,” Alphinaud interrupted, “But the two of us spent several moons destroying that very convention. If you think I even begin to care any longer about such things-” his eyes narrowed. Eolyn closed her mouth. He was right. 

Over the years the once haughty, stuck up child had become an intelligent, charismatic, open-minded man. A representation of his grandfather, rather than the insular nation they’d hailed from. She could still see his younger self, standing there, nose in the air as he conceitedly explained his place as a ‘Son of House Leveilleur’. Experiencing the world had changed him. Changed them both, for the better. 

“There will be no bastard child, anyway. If you’re carrying the next Leveilleur within you, then I mean to make you one as well.” Once again, the tone was more of a statement, rather than a question. “And if you’re so determined to have some noble title beside, what,  _ Warrior of Light, Savior of Eorzea, Chosen of Hydaelyn, _ in order to feel worthy of such, I’m sure House Fortemps would vouch for you. Hells, I’m sure any house would jump to place you under it. Not that any of it is even necessary.” The words were sarcastic, his voice hinting at annoyance at her protestation. Eolyn suddenly felt very small and stupid for even considering it.

“...After all we’ve been through, did you think I would someday discard you? Because you’re a hyur and I’m not? Because someone might disapprove?” Eolyn looked down, her cheeks reddening with shame. It had been nagging at the back of her mind. No matter how much she loved him, he was still.. Above her, in a way. He reached for her chin, tilting her head toward his.

“Mayhap my younger self back at the Studium would have. But you and I both are not our younger selves, and haven’t been for some time. Eolyn. I love  _ you _ . My friend.” He smiled when her eyes met his. Eolyn’s knees felt like liquid suddenly. How could it be that she was so brave when it came to a fight, yet Alphinaud had the ability to reduce her to a puddle in mere seconds?  _ No wonder it had always been so easy for him to garner attention. _

Alphinaud straightened, pulling away. He put a hand to his chin again, tilting his head downward in thought. “Now, to figure out how to keep this discrete. Not because I’m ashamed, mind you, but because, well, it isn’t the most ideal situation. It will be apparently obvious in due time, of course. And some will be prone to anger when they realize the Scions are a bit  _ less _ impartial than they’d thought.” he frowned slightly.

“Perhaps I should discuss this with Alisaie. She and Urianger are seemingly much better versed in this matter. After we make it out of here alive, that is.” Eolyn chuckled inwardly at the thought, the two indeed were better experienced, having rushed into their own marriage not long before. Then again, they were both elezen, Sharlayan, and not Warriors of Light.. 

Eolyn refocused her attention as Alphinaud continued on. “Pilgrimage to pray to the Twelve is Eorzean tradition, is it not? We’ll have to find time in between our duties..” He trailed off for a bit lost in his own ramblings, before pausing. “I hope you hadn’t had your heart set on some grand wedding.” Alphinaud glanced up at Eolyn thoughtfully.

Honestly, she’d never even expected to be married.  _ Or pregnant. _ There’d never been any plan to have some big pompous wedding, and frankly she wouldn’t have wanted one anyway. The very idea was off-putting. Just adventuring. Being at the others’ side for all eternity. That had been enough in her mind. Why did marriage sound so much more daunting?

“Ah, but I’m getting ahead of myself. You haven’t answered my question.” It was Alphinaud’s turn to look at Eolyn with worry. He gave a small hopeful smile as if he thought she’d actually turn him down. She paused a moment, taking a small pleasure in watching him squirm.

“Of course I’ll marry you.” Alphinaud reached out for her again, wrapping his arms about her waist, pulling her close and kissing her. They stayed that way for a while, before a loud crashing came from above them. The two broke apart, looking up to see debris being pulled away.

“Thank the Twelve you two are alive!” Light brightly flooded in once more as the two were rescued.

  
_ Eolyn Leveilleur did have a nice ring to it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!
> 
> Poor Eolyn, despite being the Warrior of Light, has a major case of impostor syndrome. But I think that just makes her more human? Er, hyur?
> 
> The amount of lore forum hunting I did for this chapter.. There's a million questions that I hope someday get addressed into canon. My google search history must look quite interesting about now! Also, do you think a pregnant person would have two distinct aetheric signatures if each individual person does? I'd like to think so.
> 
> Also I can't help referencing back to the other minor ship in my story. Eehhehehehe..


	4. Unsurprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Scions are hardly fazed by the antics of its members.

Alphinaud figured his sister should be the first to know. Alisaie was, honestly, more experienced in this matter. And while he’d never openly admit it, he did appreciate her wisdom. Alphinaud had been rather hands-off moons prior when Alisaie and Urianger had announced their own marriage. She’d let him know briefly beforehand, but he had still been taken by surprise. Perhaps his own infatuation had pulled him further from the closeness they’d once shared.

Alphinaud shifted awkwardly in his chair, watching the pair interact. Urianger remained standing as Alisaie sat. She turned to Alphinaud, regarding him casually.

“What was it you needed my expertise on? I would have thought you an expert in every matter.” Alisaie glanced at Alphinaud knowingly, as if she’d guessed the issue already. But, in the interest of watching her brother suffer a bit, she feigned ignorance instead. Alphinaud straightened, figuring he should get directly to the point.

“I..” Alphinaud seemed suddenly at a loss for words. He sighed as he shook his head and looked down, before continuing, “I’m expecting a child.” He could feel the heat beginning to tint his cheeks already.

“As in a parcel delivered to your residence, or one of your own creation?” Alisaie raised a brow tauntingly. She _was_ making him squirm deliberately. Alphinaud was bright red, as he looked back up, eyes narrow, and crossed his arms in annoyance.

“You know exactly to which I refer, dear _sister._ ” Alisaie merely smirked at the response, “And who is the decidedly unlucky woman?” Alphinaud was bristling now. “You know the answer to that as well.”

Alisaie let out a laugh. “You do know it’s supposed to be marriage before children, yes? At least we had the decency to figure out such.” She turned, looking up to the taller elezen beside her with a smile. Urianger merely nodded with a poor attempt to hide a smirk - how unlike him.

“We plan on getting married. As soon as we are able, given our duties.”

“How romantic. Well, I’m certainly not surprised.” Alisaie smiled reassuringly for once. “Eolyn’s always been like a sister to me anyway. It was only a matter of time, honestly.”

“But really, dear brother, are you so jealous of my own progress that you must compete so? It seems that no matter how unalike we claim to be, we always end up on the same path.” The sly smirk returned to her face. Urianger suddenly shifted uncomfortably as she waited to see Alphinaud’s response. It took only a few moments before his mouth began to gape open, eyes wide in horror.

“Alisaie! You can’t mean..” A laugh escaped her lips at her brother’s sudden look of concern. “That is exactly what I mean. You can’t possibly think a married woman to be naught but chaste and pure.” The flush managed to deepen across Alphinaud’s cheeks, nearly reaching his ears. He opened his mouth to protest again, however, Alisaie continued on, ignoring him.

“Mother and Father will be quite disappointed, you know.” she couldn’t help keep grinning at releasing her own secret. “While they proclaim to be progressives, you know they are quite traditional. I was at least granted a pass, considering I’m their daughter and not their _son_. But you were supposed to be the more level-headed between us.”

“Thank you, Alisaie. I am well aware of what they will say, or not say, in this matter.” He hesitated a moment, gritting his teeth and looking away. “I wasn’t planning on informing them, at least not right away..” he nearly muttered the words, moving on before Alisaie had a chance to reply,  “But that is not why I came to you for advice.”

“Thy situation is fair more complex than our own. While mine dearest is given to adventuring, I am content to remain behind at the Waking Sands in research of things of most import, thus giving me leave to care for our upcoming child. Thou art more prone to both going off on adventure, leaving neither behind.” Urianger remarked.

“He’s right. Though I suppose with both of your highly-esteemed statuses as Leader of the Scions and Warrior of Light, you will be granted a bit more freedom. I’m sure someone at the Rising Stones would welcome the chance to babysit while you’re off getting into trouble. F'lhaminn, perhaps?” Alisaie quirked a brow.

“I am _not_ leader of the Scions, merely another compatriot.” It seemed that remark still pushed Alphinanud’s buttons, despite the fact he all but taken over the role in name long before. “But I do agree with your reasoning.”

“I think you are both competent enough to figure things out on your own. But I do feel honored you sought to seek us out first. Really, it isn’t so bad. It’s not as if your lives are ended.” Alisaie gave another reassuring smile. “We’ll be glad to help out, however we can. And be sure to give Eolyn our congratulations.. Even if she is now stuck marrying you.”

The two sat conversing for some time. the discussion turning to their past, sharing old childhood memories. Both sighed as they realized their lives had somehow kept moving forward, with or without their noticing. If finally grew late, and Alphinaud stood, attempting to hide a tired yawn.

“Thank you, Alisaie.” His twin merely smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek gently.

Alphinaud soon found himself outside on the steps of the Waking Sands, looking up at the night sky above. It felt like so long ago when he’d first come to Eorzea with his sister. While the two had never shared the same path, they were thankfully always of similar mind. When had they both grown, from bright-eyed, naive children to now? He wondered if his parents had felt similarly, having had them both in the midst of fleeing back to Sharlayan. Straightening his shoulders, Alphinaud stepped out into the night. He’d have to inform the rest of the Scions tomorrow.

\--

Alphinaud was in his usual position, leaned slightly against the desk behind him. To his left stood Eolyn, looking a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable, rather than her usual stoic self.

The rest of the Scions had gathered around in a semi-circle, chatting amongst themselves. Tataru had made her way back to the Rising Stones alongside Thancred, Y’shtola, and Krile. Even Alisaie and Urianger had made the trek from the Waking Sands, not that this would be any news for them. For some reason, Lyse had also shown up to the meeting, animatedly chatting away with Y’shtola. She shot Alphinaud a small glance, grinning widely. It almost felt like old times.

Alphinaud cleared his throat, standing straight once more.

“Ahem. As you are all undoubtedly aware, the Scions often spend most of their days in close contact with each other.” a slight pause, “While it does bring us all closer together, inevitably, there may arise times when such closeness progresses beyond mere friendship.” He shot a glance over at Eolyn, who looked back, having regained her usual blank face. It seemed she was not about to help him this day, or maybe she was too afraid to.

“The Scions are professed to remain impartial in matters of the realm, working together to aid every nation with equal care and consideration. However, -”

“As much as we all enjoy hearing you talk for bells on end only half as much as you enjoy hearing yourself, out with it already, Alphinaud.” Krile crossed her arms, impatient as ever. Heat began to rise in Alphinaud’s cheeks, and he attempted to take a step back, meeting only with the desk behind him.

“What my brother means to say,” Alisaie stepped forward, taking charge. This would not be good. “Is that he is not as pure and impartial as he so proclaims. Indeed, he has fallen madly in love and as a result, now expects a child.”

“A-A-Alisaie!” Alphinaud was now crimson to the tips of his ears, holding out his arms in a futile attempt to control what had clearly just gotten out of hand. He could hear Eolyn sigh beside him as she looked away, her own cheeks flushed red. The rest of the group let out a collective groan.

“ _This_ is why you called us all here today?” “I thought something actually disastrous was upon us.” “Ha! Y’shtola, you were right! I’m so glad you told me to come!” “It seems we’ve all fallen behind on our own personal lives now that our two youngest members have decided to pair off.” Alphinaud could only look on as each talked in sarcastic remarks over the other, none seeming surprised in the least.

“ _Enough._ ” Alphinaud finally managed to squeak the word out as the group quieted, all turning to face him once more. “..Is this no surprise to any of you? How many of you suspected such?” One by one, every hand rose into the air. Alphinaud gave an exasperated sigh. “I’ve not even told you who-” Immediately all hands pointed directly at Eolyn. She suddenly looked as if she wanted to crawl behind the desk and hide. He didn’t disagree with her idea.

“Alphinaud, did you think we’d all forget your antics in the infirmary a while back?” “Or perhaps they thought we hadn’t noticed all those times they snuck away together.” “Ooh yes! I remember spotting them once after a meeting, staring into each other’s eyes so lovingly..” “Eolyn’s hardly been in her own room once for several summers now.” The chatter continued on again. Alphinaud nearly jumped when he felt a hand reach out and gently squeeze his. He looked over as Eolyn tried to give her best reassuring despite feeling like the butt of several jokes smile.

“All joking aside, Alphinaud.” Y’shtola spoke up, the group having quieted again. ‘We truly are happy to see the two of you happy. And there is no doubt that the two of you will continue on with your duties as expertly as before. But it is very nice to not have to pretend to not notice any longer.” A sly smile crept across her lips.

“Now to schedule the wedding! I have so much planning to do! And sewing! And decorating!” It was Tataru’s turn to speak up, happily bouncing around. “I just love a good wedding! And babies!”

 

_Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad, after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear on the Twelve writing Urianger's minor dialogue was the hardest part of this chapter.


	5. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which elezens have a bit too much to drink.

Even though she’d now been to more successful celebrations than disastrous ones, the idea of them still made Eolyn incredibly nervous. However, the Scions had been invited to a celebratory dinner in Ishgard in honor of the anniversary of the end of the Dragonsong War, and being the Warrior of Light she was undoubtedly required to attend.  _ ‘Think of it as a secret celebration of our upcoming wedding.’ _ Alphinaud had remarked, attempting to reassure her.

Eolyn sighed as she studied herself, hoping the wide skirt of her dress was enough to cover any signs of her now prominently growing belly. At least she wouldn’t look out of place dressed so. Curious brows had been raised as her clothing became ever baggier in an attempt to hide her body, though none had made mention of the matter. Whether it was out of respect, or she was doing a fair job of not looking pregnant, she didn’t know. It was, after all, only a matter of time before there’d be no hiding it.

Eolyn headed out of Fortemps manor, their usual place of residence when in Ishgard, the sudden rush of cool air helping to calm her nerves. Luckily, Lord Edmont has been more than gracious as usual, both housing them and hiding their secret. She suspected he was equally as excited just to have a possible infant in the manor again. Alphinaud was already waiting on the front steps, lost in thought. He gave a soft smile when he finally noticed her, eyes trailing over her body. She couldn’t help but blush in response. With a nod, the two headed off.

Inside the hall, several others had already gathered. Mostly of notable houses, though there was a fair share of people from all walks in attendance. Y’shtola and Thancred, drinks already in hand, stood off to the side, conversing amongst themselves. They gave a small nod in acknowledgment, before returning to their conversation. 

Aymeric was making the rounds, greeting everyone with his usual gusto. At his side stood Lucia, silent and watching. Even Estinien was present, arms crossed as he sulked in a corner away from everyone else. Eolyn suspected Aymeric was behind convincing him to attend.

“My sister is conspicuously absent, as usual.” Alphinaud sighed, unsurprised. Though the fairer Leveilleur, pardon, Augurelt, had been invited, she’d declined. Get-togethers still weren’t her thing, not to mention her own condition likely made travel a bit more difficult.

“Ah! Honored guests! Welcome!” Aymeric smiled down at the two as he made his way over, motioning to have a glass of wine placed in both their hands. Eolyn glanced at the drink a moment, shooting a worried glance over to Alphinaud. While she didn’t suspect it was poisoned, she was not about to drink it. 

She nodded politely while Alphinaud and Aymeric exchanged pleasantries, giving a small smile to Lucia, who remained quiet. Remarks about the current state of politics, a short aside about weather, concerns about upcoming events, on and on. The conversation finally quieted, and Aymeric gave a bow, before giving a small smile to Eolyn. She swore there was a faint hint of blush across his cheeks as his eyes lingered. He moved on, leaving her alone with Alphinaud.

“A problem.” She held up the glass of wine. “While one glass likely won’t harm me, I’ll be expected to keep it topped off the entire evening. Aymeric once remarked on wanting to drain his wine cellar at our next major get-together..” She frowned.

“A solution.” Alphinaud suddenly turned her with him, so that their backs were to the group ahead. He quickly grabbed her drink, downing it himself. Handing the empty glass back to her, he gave a sly smile.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” She quirked a brow at Alphinaud. It was unlike him to be so reckless. Perhaps his own nerves were getting in the way.

“I will be fine. I’m well accustomed to drinking. In the Studium it was quite fashionable to entertain competitions of this sort.” He went on a bit, another reassuring story of old. 

“Alphinaud, that was years ago. ..Wait they let you drink?” A knowing nod. Eolyn still wasn’t convinced, but she shrugged her shoulders and went with it anyway.

The night went on as food and drink made the rounds to every guest. Eolyn watched as every time her drink was replaced Alphinaud somehow happened by to empty it for her. Each time was done in another clever way; suddenly remembering a remark of some import, asking her to dance off in this corner, switching glasses while everyone was occupied by a speech. His cheeks soon grew to a shade of flushed red, and he’d gone unusually quiet for nearly a bell. She shot him a worried look as he shook his head at her in an attempt to be reassuring, suddenly grinning like a fool. 

With a frown, she planted him in a nearby chair, hoping sitting would at least slow him some. Seeming to find a second wind, Alphinaud immediately struck up a conversation with those around him, going off on some tangent about the political ramifications of aetheryte travel, or perhaps it was a lecture on the benefits of elemental carbuncles. She wasn’t sure Alphinaud even knew where his discussion was leading..

Sighing, Eolyn turned, only to be met by Aymeric smiling down at her. She gave a short startled glance as his grin widened. Aymeric reached out a hand, offering it to her.

“Dear Warrior, would you be willing to dance?” Eolyn nodded, taking his hand and allowing herself to be dragged over to the dance floor. She shot a worried glance back in Alphinaud’s direction, before focusing on Aymeric instead. He leaned in close, gently taking her hand in his and placing the other about her waist. She could feel the heat of his body as his heart began to beat faster against her, and hoped he didn’t notice her  _ rounder _ form against him.

“Is aught amiss with Alphinaud? He seems rather out of sorts this evening.” Aymeric leaned in, whispering the words with concern. Eolyn let out a small laugh and shook her head. 

“I think he’s just enjoying himself a bit too much.” She chanced another glance in Alphinaud’s direction. He’d somehow acquired paper and pen and was animatedly drawing something with enthusiasm. A few women had gathered about him, looking on eagerly. Eolyn returned her gaze to Aymeric instead.

“You are always quite close, the two of you.” Aymeric continued on. “There are certainly some colorful rumors about you both. I had a mind to believe them, especially after that time in the infirmary...” Aymeric smiled again as Eolyn blushed at the comment. Her blush seemed to spur him on. “I suppose I will just have to beat out the competition by becoming a more interesting suitor.”  _ Suitor? Oh no.. _ Eolyn stiffened, stopping the dance as Aymeric leaned in, pressing his lips delicately to her cheek. It seemed the night’s free-flowing drinks had affected more than just one elezen.

“Aymeric..” She pulled away, looking up at him, her own cheeks now brighter red. “Uh..” a sigh. “...Can you keep a secret?” he nodded, his face now a mixture of confusion and worry. Eolyn leaned up to his ear, standing on her toes, and whispered quietly.

Aymeric’s eyes widened, and he pulled back, dropping her hands from his, suddenly bright red. “Forgive me. I-I did not know.” He took another step back, flustered. Eolyn shook her head.

“Aymeric, it’s quite alright.” She gave a small nervous laugh. “I am flattered by your interest, however.” She attempted to calm him with a reassuring smile but wasn’t quite sure if it had worked. Aymeric led her back to the table, silent.

“Ah! If it isn’t the woman of the hour! I was just regaling everyone about our adventures in Dravania.” Alphinaud smiled widely at Eolyn, his face a deep shade of red still. She leaned up against the table, giving a small chuckle.

“Is that so?” Eolyn watched as several of the ladies gathered around him regarded her with less than friendly eyes. While she may have been jealous in the past, she was more than comfortable with the attention Alphinaud seemed to attract. After all..

“You’ve had quite a bit to drink, my dear friend. Perhaps you should retire for the evening?” Alphinaud regarded the words for a moment, bringing a hand to his chin as if it were an important decision. He slowly nodded.

“I suppose you’re right. It is getting late.” Several of the women cooed, offering to walk him home instead. He merely shook his head, standing shakily. “No no. I’ve the esteemed Warrior of Light right here. I feel very well protected on my journey home.” Whether he deliberately avoided the advances or was completely oblivious to them, it was unclear.

Eolyn helped him the rest of the way to his feet as he wrapped an arm about her shoulder. She gave a soft apologetic nod to Aymeric, who’d been watching still. He nodded back, his face once again blushing pink, before turning and striding off.

\--

Eolyn watched as Alphinaud stopped a moment, using a nearby building to stay upright. He grinned at her from behind still-flushed cheeks before taking her hand and pulling her against the wall with him, the other still to the side of her to keep himself from falling. She smirked up at him, leaning against the wall. 

“You’re beautiful.” The smile turned to a drunken leering grin. “Someone should really kiss you.” Alphinaud leaned in, pressing his lips to hers gently. He lingered a moment, before pulling away, grinning still.

“You’re very drunk, you know.” Eolyn couldn’t help but return the smile, amused. 

“Please don’t nearly bash your head on the wall in fright, again.” He kissed against her jaw instead. “..You remember that?” Eolyn’s eyes widened a bit in surprise. Alphinaud nodded into her jaw, tickling it with his nose.

“I was terribly embarrassed, and too shy to admit I liked you.” Another soft kiss, inching back toward her lips. “I think I like you.” Their lips met again. Eolyn wrapped her arms about Alphinaud’s waist, savoring it a moment.

Once he seemed steady enough again, they made their way back to Fortemps manor. Eolyn ignored the curious looks of the various House Fortemps staff as she guided Alphinaud to their room. He nearly fell onto the bed in a heap, reaching out and hugging a pillow to him as she began to pull off one of his boots.

“We should run away, just you and I.” Alphinaud nearly yawned the words out. Eolyn paused, looking up at him curiously.

“Run away? I think you’d be quite bored leaving your duties behind. Not to mention I think we’d both be sorely missed.” Alphinaud shook his head, closing both eyes tightly.

“We could go back to Sharlayan. It’d be safer there, for us, and for..” He reopened an eye, looking to her.

“You’re worried about that?” A tired nod. “I worry about it constantly, you know. I’d hoped it would lessen with enough drink..” He yawned again, rolling to his back as the other boot was removed. Eolyn gave up on attempting to remove any more clothing, simply grabbing a blanket and placing it over him instead.

“Eolyn.” a pause. “Mmm?” she replied without looking up as she busied her own self for bed.

“I’m sorry I burdened you with this. Forgive me.” Burdened? Burdened with what? Being worried? Having a child? The life they both lived? Eolyn turned to ask him what he meant but was met with soft snoring instead. A sigh. She leaned in, kissing his forehead gently, before climbing in beside him.

_ There’s nothing to forgive. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aymeric, a few too many years late in realizing his feelings. I can't help but laugh that he's able to command armies, but oblivious to his own feelings until it's too late!
> 
> I've decided where I want to go with this, and well, it's gonna be a LOT longer than the other fic. We're not even close to halfway yet! I'll be going to some areas that don't have a whole lot of lore supporting them, so it will be quite the challenge. I hope I can do it justice!
> 
> Edit: Just kidding. After writing ideas all day I have no clue where I'm going again!
> 
> Please look forward to it!


	6. (Minor explicit?) The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an adventurer marries a diplomat.

It was finally the day. 

Eolyn had to admit she was more than nervous. A part of her secretly hoped a primal would disturb them instead; somehow, that seemed easier to face. It wasn’t that she wasn’t excited, or had second doubts. It was just the entire idea of marriage was terrifying. Adventurers didn’t settle down. They certainly didn’t fall in love. Or have children..

The past few moons had seen her and Alphinaud sneaking off when they could to pray to the various deity stones throughout Eorzea. While she didn’t quite feel the need to go into such a tradition, Alphinaud had insisted, excited over the prospect of learning something new. Each stop found him remarking on the history of the tradition, as well as a more than thorough recounting of the deity themselves. Eolyn merely smiled, listening to his long-winded explanations and the engaging tone with which he spoke. 

The Matron, the Builder, the Keeper. The Navigator, the Wanderer, the Spinner - Nymeia, Eolyn’s patron deity, spinner of fates. The Dusk Trader, the Destroyer, the Warden. The Fury, the Lover, the Scholar- Sharlayan’s own patron. 

Eolyn had asked about Sharlayan weddings only to be met with a frown. ‘ _ Morose affairs, more of a ceremony of convenience rather than a joyous celebration.’  _ She’d remembered some botanists remarking on it once during her childhood;  _ ‘Much suffering that culminates in charming offspring, and at least one death.’  _ Surely an exaggeration.

Most of the Scions had insisted on helping with preparations after they’d found out. Just as Y’shtola had remarked, not a single one had been surprised at the announcement. In fact, most had sighed in relief that they no longer had to pretend nothing was going on. Eolyn flushed a bit at the memory, half in embarrassment. She’d feared she was letting everyone down. Instead, it seemed, life was bound to go on and none had faulted her for it. She reached a hand down to her belly, feeling a not so gentle kick in response.

The sound of a throat clearing pulled Eolyn from her thoughts. She turned, remembering she wasn’t alone in the room and faced the group of women watching her. Tataru had insisted on crafting special outfits for the occasion, and despite Eolyn’s attempts to protest, she couldn’t say no to those sad, pouting eyes. The small woman was currently making some finishing touches on the gown, hurriedly sewing it even as Eolyn now stood in it. To her side, Y’shtola, Krile, and Alisaie stood in matching dresses, looking equally as uncomfortable. Lyse had managed to sneak away, mentioning some ‘last minute’ thing that needed doing. Tataru had even managed an outfit for the newborn nestled in Alisaie’s arms. How she’d had the time was anyone’s guess.

The men had all been shooed away earlier, and Eolyn presumed they were now gathered in the Solar, awaiting the entry of the remaining party. Tataru had tutted angrily at them, insisting it was bad luck to see the bride. She’d watched the guilty looks play across their faces as they sulked away, wary of any upcoming wrath if they didn’t comply. Somehow, the small lalafell always seemed at the ready as Scion’s den mother. 

“There! Done! Something for luck and prosperity.” Tataru smiled up at Eolyn. She gave a small twirl, examining the gown. It was a lovely shade of ivory, adorned with a sash of deep blue that tied above her waist, trailing down behind. While it  _ was _ a bit over the top, it fit perfectly. Krile and Alisaie glanced at each other a moment, a wide grin shared between them.

“I absolutely cannot wait to catch my brother’s dumbstruck face when he sees you.” Alisaie bit her lip, stifling a chuckle. 

“I’ll bet he looks just as flustered as his first day in the Studium.” Krile did nothing to hide her own snicker.

“I’m sure we’ll see several drawings of the event after, even without prompting.” It was Y’shtola’s turn for a dry comment, smirking. It seemed poor Alphinaud was forever resigned to teasing. Eolyn smiled in amusement, even if it was ruthless, it was still rather enjoyable to hear.

“Shall we be off, then?” Eolyn looked to the four, leaning over to pick up the small bouquet on the table beside her. Somehow, Tataru had even managed to find a bouquet of daisies colored to match her sash.  _ Thank the Twelve people such as Tataru exist.  _ She took a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves creeping back up. They could delay no further.

\--

The Solar was completely unrecognizable to Eolyn as she stepped through its doors. The entirety had been decorated with various banners and streamers of several shades of white and blue. Each of the tables were adorned with large vases of flowers matching that which she held in her hands. Ahead, the desk was as equally decorated, with a small altar containing two delicate fluted glasses and a small box filled with both rings. Eolyn wondered if Minfilia would have enjoyed seeing the Solar like this. Perhaps she was watching, somehow. 

Everyone had gathered to either side, watching her eagerly. Eolyn paused, breath catching in her throat as her eyes met Alphinaud’s. He was dressed in another of Tataru’s designs, a similar deep blue coat accented with white like he’d once donned before. HIs hair was neatly tied back, in a ponytail rather than its usual braid. Both arms hung awkwardly at his sides as if he’d been unsure where to put them. She watched him swallow slowly, eyes widened as they met hers, a deep crimson washing across his cheeks to his ears. She couldn’t help but smile herself as his face changed to a look of awe, beaming at her. The same puppy-like smile that always managed to melt her heart.

Another small breath to calm her nerves, she stepped forward again. The walk from the door to the desk had never felt quite so long. Finally arriving beside Alphinaud, Eolyn reached down, taking one of his hands lightly in her own. She smiled again as she felt him gently squeeze it.

Though it was likely only a few minutes at best, the ceremony felt bells long. She could feel her hands shaking as she performed each step; an exchanging of vows, placing of rings, a crossing of arms as they both drank from a fluted glass, and finally, it was done. Awkwardly, they leaned into each other, having never kissed the other in public, well,  _ knowingly _ .

Eolyn closed her eyes, finally finding Alphinaud’s lips against hers, and relaxed. The two turned as loud cheering and clapping erupted behind them, much louder than the few in the room could possibly provide. It seemed that during the ceremony the rest of the Rising Stones had crowded in, all eagerly watching. Somehow, Alphinaud managed to maintain composure. Eolyn felt ready to melt into the ground, a mix of exhaustion and relief that it was now over.

\--

Despite the ceremony itself seeming to take forever, the rest of the day went by in a flash. A variety of celebrations, endless congratulations, food, drink, dancing, and more filled the day. Day came and went, and finally, they were allowed to sneak away to their room. Eolyn sunk down onto the bed in exhaustion, not even bothering to remove half the vestments still attached to her. She could hear Alphinaud fiddling with his own clothing nearby, and tilted her head, watching him undress.

“How is it we’ve been through wars together, yet I feel like a boy again?” Alphinaud glanced over his shoulder, giving her a warm smile. She returned it, giving a half chuckle.

“I feel the same. Somehow, contending with primals feels far easier.” She let her eyes wander over his back and shoulders, now bare, as he continued. He paused for a moment, slouching.

“Do you think Grandfather would be proud? Of everything.” Eolyn nodded.

“You already know the answer to that, Alphinaud.”  _ Of course he would. _ His shoulders straightened again as he stood there a few moments, lost in thought.

Finally, he turned, climbing atop her in the bed.

“Mm, still dressed. I’d best get you out of those clothes, Tataru would have both our heads if they were ruined.” Alphinaud walked his fingers lightly down her chest, grinning as he caught her eyes. It seemed no matter how often she gazed into them, those gorgeous blues always made her breath catch. She grinned back and nodded, reaching up to help him in their removal.

Despite earlier worry about certain lalafells disagreeing with the state of their clothing, the items were soon discarded and on the floor. Alphinaud climbed atop her again, pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms about his shoulders, pulling him closer, savoring the familiar taste of his lips. He let them linger a moment longer, before trailing them down to her jaw, kissing up against it and down along her neck. She sighed softly, feeling his fingers entwine in her hair, and reached up pulling his free as well.

The kisses continued downward, lightly caressing each spot he’d become so familiar with, gently sucking on the sections he knew would make her squirm under him. He let them linger on her breasts, running a tongue over them gently as she let out a soft moan, shivering in response. Down and down his lips moved, grazing over her swelling belly, showering every inch of it. Alphinaud let out a soft sigh, nuzzling against her for a moment. He glanced up at her from his position, blue eyes questioning.

“Do you think we’ll make good parents?” Eolyn gave a soft smile in reply.  She had doubts about herself, more than a few.. 

But Alphinaud? No, she had no doubt about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man.
> 
> I kinda wish I had the ability to draw out the image in my head of these two. Hopefully I was able to capture it somewhat in text. One of these days I'll attempt it, or commission it.
> 
> Fun fact: The actual text about Sharlayan weddings is a leveplate description for a botany leve in Mor Dhona. Makes you wonder, doesn't it??


	7. Welcome to the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Leveilleurs gain a new member.

Eolyn sighed, leaning up against a piece of crumbling wall. She’d felt off all day long, and her trek through the Hinterlands had done nothing to ease her fatigue. Once again, she’d been called away to aid in Idyllshire’s latest dealings with the Illuminati. Eolyn shifted and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the nagging pain that had been growing in her pelvis over the last few bells.

Beside her, Thancred looked as equally put out, having been dragged along on this little venture. Alphinaud had insisted she have someone with her. _In your state, even as the Warrior of Light, I refuse to let you travel alone. I’d go with you myself, if I were able._ She’d reluctantly agreed, unable to say no to those determined blue eyes.

A sudden wave of pain crippled her body, and she dropped to her knees, gasping. Thancred looked to her, a confused and worried look on his face. Eolyn sat there a moment, her eyes turning from pain to a look of worry and then fear. _Oh..Oh no._ She could feel the wetness creeping from under her skirt. _Not now!_ She was supposed to have been in Ishgard when it came time. They’d decided the more seclusive nature of the city-state would be a good safeguard during her recovery.

“Thancred.” her voice was even and calm, despite the look on her face. “I’m afraid I have bad news.” She met his eyes slowly.

“What?! _Here?_ Now? We’re in the middle of ruins!” Thancred’s face formed into full-on terror, arms out at his sides, looking down at Eolyn.

“No Thancred, _next week_. How silly of me.” Eolyn gritted her teeth, glaring at the flustered man, before curling over as another wave of pain ripped through her. “Master Matoya’s cave. It’s nearby. Hopefully she won’t object, given the circumstances.” Thancred’s eyes widened more, as if considering going there would be worse than just staying put.

“Alphinaud, I’ve got to reach Alphinaud.” He paced away, bringing a hand to his ear, attempting to ring the linkpearl. HIs frown only grew when he received no response. “Y’shtola then.” Thancred switched direction, pacing back toward Eolyn.

“Y’shtola!” he stopped as the linkpearl made connection. _Thancred? What is it?_ “It’s Eolyn. An emergency.” _What? What’s happened?_ “There’s no time, can you get to Master Matoya’s cave? _Now._ ” _Of course, I’m on my way._

Thancred reached down, sweeping Eolyn into his arms. She let out another groan of pain, half from the sudden motion and half from yet another contraction. Weren’t these supposed to be further apart at first?

“Thancred, you really don’t need to carry me..” “Nonsense, this will be much faster.” “It’s not like it’s instantaneous, you know.” He ignored her as he began to sprint in the direction of the cave.

Y’shtola was somehow already waiting, arms crossed, a worried look on her face as she spied Thancred rushing at full speed, Eolyn draped across his arms. She half expected to find a dead Warrior of Light with how pained his face looked.

“Y’shtola!” Thancred sped to a stop, nearly dropping Eolyn. “Thank the gods.” Eolyn was panting now, attempting to quell the pain. She looked up sheepishly at Y’shtola, attempting to stand as she was set down.

“Is _this_ why you’ve called me out?” Y’shtola smirked, relieved. “I’d thought her dead the way you cried. You could have brought her to someone in Idyllshire for this, you know.” It was Thancred’s turn to look on sheepishly, his face red. Eolyn shook her head, interrupting.

“The fewer people that know about this for now, the better. And Master Matoya is more than discreet.” Y’shtola merely shrugged.

“No matter. Master Matoya I’m sure is already alerted to our presence and will be happily annoyed by our intrusion.” She turned, reaching up to the ward protecting the stone in front of them. Thancred hurriedly pulled Eolyn into his arms again.

“Hmph! I hear naught from you for moons, and yet you come traipsing into my home again, unannounced as usual. What is it this time, my dear?” The three were greeted by Matoya’s usual scowl, as she hobbled over to them. A brow arched as she caught sight of Eolyn, panting again in Thancred’s arms, eyes shut tight in pain.

“I assure you we would not have bothered had opportunity afforded us such luxuries.” Y’shtola replied in her usual sardonic tone. “But it seems we’ve an emergency brewing on our hands that cannot be taken elsewhere.”

“My..This is quite the predicament indeed.” Matoya let out a soft cackle as she studied Eolyn. “It seems your fearless Warrior is bound to the same laws of life as us all.” her eyes shifted up to Thancred “I assume this is your doing?”

Thancred could barely stutter out the words. “H-h-hardly!”

“You remember Alphinaud, Master Matoya. I’m afraid he is the one responsible. And not currently present to hear your wise words on the matter.”  Matoya scoffed as Y’shtola explained.

“That boy? How did such a meek, pretentious child even manage such?” she shook her head. “I suppose he is long past boyhood at this point.”

\--

Alphinaud leaned against the high-backed chair, drumming his fingers lightly on the table in front of him as he attempted to ignore the pinging in his ear once more. His linkpearl had been screeching nearly a full minute this time, having gone off intermittently over the past few bells. _I’d asked not to be disturbed._ He glanced at the other members of the Syndicate sat around him, hoping they didn’t notice his apparent frustration while they continued to bicker on. Could these people never reach an agreement on their own?

“Excuse me, a moment.” With a sigh, he finally stood, unable to ignore the buzzing in his ear any longer. The heated chatter stopped as all eyes turned to him. Alphinaud gave a short bow to the Sultana, seated at the table’s head. She nodded, her eyes relieved at the sudden break.

Alphinaud stepped aside out of earshot, bringing a hand to his ear.

“What could possibly be so important that you must ring me for nigh on a full minute? I specifically mentioned I could not be disturbed during this meeting-” He suddenly grew pale, stiffening, as he listened to the voice on the other end. “What?” Alphinaud’s expression changed as he attempted to maintain composure. “O-of course. I’ll be there as soon as I’m able.”

The members of the Syndicate watched him, whispering to each other. _What was that elezen on about? Perhaps he’s uncovered something. You don’t think there’s been an incident? Now that you mention it, his esteemed ‘Warrior of Light’ has been conspicuously missing.. Wasn’t she always at his side? Like some sort of deranged bodyguard, that one.._

“Is aught amiss, friend?” Raubahn spoke first, the scarred face showing worried concern. Alphinaud turned, walking to the end of the long table, pale expression still on his face.

“Mine apologies, but an important matter has arisen. I must be taking my leave.” he paused, addressing each of the members with a glance. “Shall we continue this at a later time?” With another short bow, Alphinaud turned, nearly running out of the room before any had a chance to respond.

“What was that about? Do you think something’s happened?” Worried glances were shared among all as they sat, no longer focused on their own petty squabbles.

\--

It felt like days had passed, even if it was only a few bells before Alphinaud arrived at Matoya’s cave. He paused a moment, bracing himself for the coming storm of biting sarcasm. But that didn’t matter. He was far more excited at this point. And worried. Thancred had not regaled him with details when he’d finally gotten into contact, only mentioning that it had been time and he was required. Thancred’s worried voice had been.. unsettling.

Sufficiently prepared, or so he thought, he made his way into the cave. It was surprisingly quiet, and he could only hear low murmurs of chatter in the distance. Wasn’t this sort of thing supposed to be loud? Perhaps Alisaie had only been teasing him, once again. A look of worry crossed his face as he continued on, fearing the worst.

His eyes caught Thancred’s first. The man looked absolutely haggard, as if he’d been through the lifestream again. He attempted to sit upright, giving Alphinaud a small, tired smile before motioning to a more secluded corner of the cave.

“Ah! If it isn’t the man of the hour. The perpetrator of all this nonsense.” Alphinaud turned to find Matoya, glaring at him as usual. She paused, turning the glare into a smile instead. Alphinaud wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or even more unsettled. He took a small step back in surprise. But, at least a smile meant good things, surely?  “All insufferable fools, you Leveilleurs. And now you’ve gone and dragged that girl into it. I suppose congratulations are in order. But do keep your voice down, she’s sleeping, the exhausted thing.”

Matoya stepped aside, letting him pass. After what seemed like malms, he came to the corner of the cave. Y’shtola was seated, leaned up against the headboard of a bed next to her, eyes closed as she dozed. Beside her, Eolyn lay in the bed asleep, arms curled delicately around a neatly wrapped bundle.

Alphinaud’s breath caught in his throat as he stepped forward, spying the tiny face peeking out from under it; a chubby thing, with short, pointed ears and a small shock of pure white hair. As quietly as possible, He made his way closer, reaching out and gently caressing the infant. The child stirred lightly from his touch, remaining asleep. How could something so tiny exist?

“..A boy.” Y’shtola murmured, opening an eye. Alphinaud flushed, looking from her back to the child. _A son?_ He felt sure his chest was about to explode as his heart leapt from it. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked down at the infant again, lips pursed in absolute awe.

“I’ll leave the two, er, three of you alone.” Y’shtola grinned, standing and making a quiet exit. Alphinaud nodded, before turning back to face the sleeping pair below him. He reached out, gently cradling Eolyn’s cheek, running a finger lightly through her hair.

“We’ll have to name him, you know.” Eolyn stirred from under his touch, giving a tired smile. Blue eyes met shining purple, each filled with more than words could express. She closed her eyes again a moment, leaning into his hand. Her grip tightened around the newborn, pulling him closer.

“Louisoix Fenetrie Leveilleur. After your grandfather and my father. ...if you approve?” Eolyn arched a tired brow, questioning. Alphinaud smiled, nodding in fervent approval. A fine name to live up to. He leaned in, kissing her gently.

“I love you.” “I love you too.” She motioned to the bed, scooting aside slightly. Alphinaud climbed in, slipping his arms around the both of them, and closed his eyes.

 

_How could he ever be happier than in this moment?_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Thancred, while great with the ladies, would absolutely freak if one were in labor in front of him, so... :)
> 
> And yes, Fenetrie is lorewise a female name, I know, but it's a play on my main account's name, and the name of my alt, so I snuck it in there. :)
> 
> Updates may slow for a bit. The last week of the month is crunch week for my actual job, and I've been thoroughly rewriting entire chapters of this piece in frustration. The good news is there's a good 15-20k more words already written and even more on the way, so you'll have lots to look forward to, hopefully? (I hope you're all enjoying this!)


	8. The Thousand Yawns of Total-Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which even city-state leaders can't stop a crying child.

“Alisaie once remarked on the fact I never seemed to sleep. ..Maybe I don’t actually need to.” Eolyn frowned, holding the now quiet infant in her arms. She leaned back in her chair, trying to find a comfortable spot without disturbing him. Alphinaud groaned in the bed beside her, rolling over and placing a pillow over his head, curling into a ball.

“Well, I for one _do_ require it. I’m to be traveling to Ul’dah in the morning..” the words could be heard, muffled from under the pillow.

“And you think I don’t have my own need for sleep? I’ll be crossing almost the entirety of Eorzea on foot tomorrow if Fennie doesn’t let me leave him with anyone.” Eolyn gave her own frustrated sigh from behind a yawn.

The past few moons since Fenetrie’s birth had gone by in a whirlwind. Nearly half a summer had passed, faster than she could remember. And thankfully, Fenetrie had been met with little to no fanfare regarding his mixed parentage, thus far. Then again, Eolyn surmised most people would be unlikely to voice such concerns to her directly..

Somehow, Eolyn had managed to keep things under control, tending to the usual, and not so usual tasks asked of her. She was grateful for the various people who’d stepped forward to care for Fennie whenever she was called away. Alphinaud had fared equally well, taking up the mantle of father with ease. He seemed as equally enraptured by the infant as Fennie was of him. For the most part, Fennie had been nothing but a calm, quiet, and unusually perceptive infant.

Yet for reasons unknown, the past few days had seen the boy deciding that not being held was _not_ an option. And not just by anyone. No, Fennie needed to be held by Eolyn or Alphinaud only. Any attempts to hand him over or lay him down sent those purple eyes to watering, before tilting his head back and let out a horrible wail. As soon as he was firmly placed back into the hands of either parent, the boy immediately calmed, babbling happily.

Handing him to F'lhaminn? No good despite his earlier love of her. Placed in Thancred’s arms? Immediate wailing, from both parties. Urianger? Not even an eccentric speech could calm the child. Fennie _had_ paused a moment when placed in Alisaie’s arms, regarding her with a confused look. She’d managed to hold him nearly a full minute, the record, until he’d realized that it was his aunt and _not_ his father holding him.

Eolyn had her own duties to attend to in the morning. Ones that would not benefit from dragging an infant along. She feared she wouldn’t be given a choice in the matter. She closed her eyes, hoping the chair would be enough to doze off in. Or maybe if she contorted herself onto the bed with Fennie against her chest wedged between the two of them..

Deciding to test it out, she wiggled into the bed against Alphinaud, placing the infant on her chest, and arm wrapped about him. Another arm wrapped about the both of them. While it wasn’t very comfortable, it was at least better than the chair. With a long yawn, she closed her eyes.

Eolyn woke stiff and bleary-eyed to Alphinaud kissing her forehead gently. Already dressed and ready to leave, he gave her an apologetic smile, tired dark circles under his own eyes.

“I’m afraid I must be off, my friend. We’ll meet later?” He bent, kissing Fennie’s cheek softly, before standing. Eolyn sighed, staring down at the awake but quiet child in her arms, happily gnawing on a finger and watching his father. Somehow, she needed to get herself ready as well.

\--

“Ha! There. Now we can both adventure together.” A bell had passed, and Eolyn had managed, somehow, to get herself dressed and the infant tended to. She’d finally decided on strapping Fenetrie to her back in a sort of tied-on contraption, hanging next to her quiver and bow. But then she’d realized if they came into contact with enemies, he’d be an easy target. So, she’d also strapped a leather shield over her back, nestling Fennie comfortably between it and her back.

Shade and protection. It looked absolutely bulky and awkward against her usually lithe frame, but it was practical, sort of. Whether it was truly a good idea, or a sleep-deprived folly, she wasn’t sure. Fenetrie cooed excitedly on her back, attempting to grasp for one of the arrows. He seemed content that this was close enough to being held.

\--

The first stop on her trek was Gridania to meet with the elder Seedseer and a few moogles over the attempted resummoning of King Moogle Mog. Eolyn had lost count of the number of times the furry fiend had attempted to return. The meeting itself was uneventful, Eolyn merely nodding at each remark in an attempt to stay focused. She could feel the weariness seeping back into her body already. Maybe no one would notice her just taking a quick rest on one of the tree stumps nearby..

Fenetrie, by some grace of the Twelve, had fallen asleep, remaining quiet for its duration. It was only at the meeting’s end did he finally wake, letting out a soft coo from Eolyn’s back as he tried to reach up at a moogle now studying him. The Seedseer turned, giving Eolyn a curious look. Turning a bit red, Eolyn reached behind, removing the shield and pulling Fenetrie into her arms.

“Forgive me. He’s not been quiet at all unless I carry him everywhere. He won’t let another soul hold him, or even let me set him down.” Eolyn sighed in apology. Kan-E-Senna merely shook her head, smiling brightly at the child.

“What a lovely child! Perhaps you just haven’t found a suitable replacement. Let me try.” Kan-E-Senna reached out for the boy. Reluctantly, Eolyn handed him over. Fenetrie immediately frowned, his bottom lip beginning to tremble. Those bright purple eyes immediately welled with tears as he began to squirm.

A few moogles rushed over, twirling and tossing a bit of sparkling dust around him, to no avail. He was quickly handed back over before his wails could grow to a deafening sound. As soon as he was safely back in Eolyn’s arms, he began to smile again widely, attempting to pet a nearby moogle pom.

Eolyn glanced to the Seedseer, who merely shook her head, a hand up in defeat. She gave a sad smile, leaning over to reattach both boy and shield to her back. Finishing their conversation, Eolyn headed out, for Ul’dah.

\--

By the time she arrived, exhaustion had more than set in. Not being able to use aetheryte crystals was more than taxing, even with a chocobo. Eolyn soon found herself outside the Chamber of Rule, the meeting Alphinaud had been called to inside still ongoing. _Maybe just a quick rest, then._ She settled herself onto the ground near the door, leaning sideways to not squish the infant, and closed her eyes once more.

“You would be more than welcome to stay in the inn if you desire sleep so.” The words startled Eolyn back to the waking world. Blinking, she glanced over to see a small pink-haired lalafell smiling back at her. _Nanamo._ The woman was dressed in her usual commoner’s garb, an attempt to hide her identity when she snuck out. Eolyn raised a brow in confusion. Wasn’t she supposed to be at the meeting?

“Ah. I was not required to attend, so I took the opportunity to stretch my legs instead.” As if on cue, the doors to the chamber opened, Alphinaud and Raubahn stepping out together, still lost in discussion. Raubahn raised a brow as he spotted Nanamo, who merely smiled and made her exit. Eolyn rose to her feet, still half asleep. Behind her, Fennie let out an excited coo at the sight of his father.

“Ah! Your son, yes?” Raubahn turned, spotting Fennie, peering over and immediately smiling at the boy. Fenetrie babbled back happily, reaching out for the horns of the bull mask attached to his shoulder. Reaching between the shield and Eolyn, he moved in to pick up the boy. _Oh no.._

Immediate shrill wailing came from the boy, who was promptly released into Alphinaud’s arms. Fenetrie quieted once more, snuggling into his father’s chest happily. Eolyn nearly groaned, apologizing profusely to the now thoroughly confused Raubahn, before turning back to Alphinaud.

“You said you wanted to meet before I headed up into Ishgard. Should we be on our way?” With a nod, and a few more apologetic pleasantries to Raubahn, they were soon off.

“Judging by your appearance, it would be best to assume my sister’s theory was incorrect.” Alphinaud gave her a worried smile as he strolled beside her, attempting to lighten the mood. Eolyn rolled her eyes tiredly.

“It will be a wonder if I don’t drop dead from exhaustion before reaching Ishgard proper.. I might try to stop at Dragonhead on my way for a short nap, or something..”

“Are you sure I shouldn’t take him for a while? Perhaps he’d remain quiet in my arms..” Eolyn shook her head.

“Weren’t you headed East next? And unless you wish to be several moons late to your appointment, you won’t be able to travel by aetheryte with him.” Alphinaud frowned.

“You are correct, I’d forgotten.” Their time soon ended, Fenetrie was once again carefully strapped to Eolyn’s back. Alphinaud gave them both another parting kiss, a worried look on his face as she headed off.

\--

Night had long past fallen, darkening everything about her as she arrived at the snow-covered Camp Dragonhead, her eyes blurry from exhaustion. Thankfully, she had encountered no enemies on her way, a single gift. Tying up her chocobo, she wandered on into the camp’s main building.

“Ah, you look positively haggard, old girl!” Eolyn was greeted by Emmanellain, who stood from behind the familiar large desk, smiling widely at her. The older he got, the more he’d seemed to take on his brother’s responsibilities with gusto. At his side stood Honoroit, now much taller, but with the same youthful look on his face.

“You can thank this one for that.” She untied Fenetrie once more from her back, ignoring Emmanellain’s comments about her looks, and held the drowsy child to her chest. “For nearly two days now he hasn’t let anyone except Alphinaud and I hold him.”

“Your poor girl! Might I have a try?” The taller elezen strode forward, arms reaching out. _Oh no, here we go again.._ Reluctantly, she held him out, watching as Fenetrie was taken into Emmanellain’s arms. Eolyn braced herself for the oncoming screech.

Fenetrie studied him for a moment, his purple eyes blinking. Slowly, he reached a hand out, grabbing at Emmanellain’s hair, before smiling and beginning to babble happily. What was this magic? Had he finally broken the spell? Eolyn’s eyes widened as Emmanellain smiled widely at both her and Honoroit.

“It seems I possess the same charm with children as I do beautiful women!” the words were nearly laughed out.

“My Lord, you possess no such charms with women.” Honoroit reminded quietly from behind him, curiously studying the child.

“Nonsense! Now, my girl, go and rest for a while, you look like you could use it! I shall keep this one entertained with my most recent exploits with this _lovely_ woman of house Dzemael.”

“My Lord, is that wise? What-” Eolyn didn’t remain to hear the rest of the conversation. She nearly raced from the main room, up the familiar stone stairs, and to one of the unused rooms above, burying her face into the soft bedding without even bothering to remove her gear. She was asleep before she knew it.

It was the best sleep she’d ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the memories of one of my nieces doing this.. Somehow this is one of my longer chapters. And somehow I managed to sneak editing it in between my ACTUAL work. I think my eyes might fall out tonight. :P
> 
> Also you may have noticed I'm using Fennie's middle name, instead of his first. Eolyn and Alphy decided it was much easier to go with that, rather than confusing half the realm when mentioning that they 'had to get back to change Louisoix's diaper'. ;)
> 
> Just a head's up, we'll be skipping ahead through very tiny infant Fenetrie just a tad, because while babies are wonderful, they aren't the most interesting from a writing standpoint. Even adorable half-elezen ones.


	9. Azure and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fenetrie bests Ishgard's finest.

Eolyn stood at Aymeric’s desk, looking flustered. She’d called upon both Aymeric and Estinien to Our Knight Most Heavenly to share the evidence she’d found of their current mission. In her eagerness to present her information, she’d brought Fennie along, sure that the task would only take a moment. She held him to her hip as she leaned over, rummaging through her bag. Fenetrie had grown much more in the past year, eyeballing Aymeric with a frown and quirked brow, but remaining silent. Aymeric sat looking upon them both with a concerned frown, while Estinien stood silent, eyes narrowed into their usual scowl.  _ Gods dammit, where was it? _

Eolyn’s eyes widened in embarrassment. “It seems I’ve forgotten it back at the manor.. Would you mind for a moment?” Eolyn leaned across the desk, handing Fennie over to Aymeric.

“I’m afraid I’m not really-” Aymeric attempted to protest, but she was gone and out the door before he had chance to finish. “-very good around children..” Estinien let out a snort, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. 

Aymeric sighed, holding Fennie out at arm’s length across from him. Each stared the other down, bright purple eyes pitted against pale blue. Aymeric raised a brow and swallowed, unsure of what to do. 

“Hi?” Fennie gave his best attempt at speech to the other. “Hello..” was Aymeric’s soft reply. It was only a matter of moments, however, before Fennie’s eyes began to well with tears, his lower lip trembling. The boy began to sniffle, squirming in Aymeric’s grip. Aymeric’s lips parted, a look of concern on his face.

“...Estinien, your assistance would be most welcomed in this matter.” He glanced to the Dragoon, pleading. Estinien scoffed, holding his arms out to his side and shaking his head. 

“My duties lie in slaying wyrms, not tending to the needs of children. Besides, I am no longer solely in your service.” The squirming grew more frantic, spurring Aymeric to practically beg Estinien with his eyes, a look of fear washing across his face. “You are practically this child’s uncle, are you not? Estinien,  _ please _ .” Estinien let out a sigh, walking over. 

“Perhaps the child is bored. Your sword.” 

“..Estinien?” “What? My lance would be far too heavy for the child to play with.” “And you think my sword a suitable replacement? It’s thrice the child’s size!” “Well then, perhaps this paper could be folded..” “Estinien, that’s my itinerary for the day, it is most important-” “She entrusted him to your care, shouldn’t you know what to do?” “I command armies and care of the city, how does that prepare me for this?” The squabble continued.

“My Lord!” Lucia was at the door, eyes wide. “I had heard a commotion, but I did not think,” she frowned, glancing between the child in Aymeric’s arms and the two men “I did not think you had time to sire-”. She was interrupted by Aymeric’s hurried response. 

“I assure you the child is not mine.” He looked ready to die under her gaze. Fenetrie stopped squirming enough to study the woman. Lucia’s eyes turned to Estinien instead.

“You think I have had time for such frivolity?” the words were practically growled at her in warning. “‘Tis not my child, but the whelp of our lovely Warrior of Light.”

Lucia strode across the room, a sudden look of relief on her face. In one motion she plucked the child from Amyeric’s arms, cradling him in her own. Fennie immediately calmed, looking up into her eyes happily, grabbing at her one long strand of hair. 

“Hi!” Fennie again offered up his usual cheery greeting. She smiled back at him.

“I’d forgotten they were in the city.” Her gaze returned to the two men. “Great warriors and politicians alike, yet neither of you has the sense how to entertain a child?” Lucia scolded them both. Both men could only look on in defeat.

Eolyn returned shortly after, looking winded as if she had run the entire distance there and back. She smiled kindly at Lucia, reaching out to take Fenetrie back from her.

“My apologies, it’s been a rather unnerving week and I fear I’ve become quite disorganized. I trust he caused you no trouble?” She handed the object she’d been off to get over to Aymeric, smiling at him and Estinien both. Aymeric’s mouth parted to reply.

“Not at all.” Lucia spoke in his stead, “It was an enlightening experience for everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking in a tiny short chapter in between editing articles. Somehow, Aymeric and Estinien's antics are more exciting than real work, who knew? :)
> 
> (And yes I know Azure means blue, please ignore the awful chapter title.)


	10. Valentione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Leveilleurs get some Valentione gifts.

Alphinaud kept his eyes on the now three-year-old in front of him, making sure not to lose him in the crowd. Despite the main festivities being in Gridania this year, Ul’dah was still filled with various groups lining the streets. How had time flown by so quickly? It felt like nearly yesterday that he’d left for Eorzea with his sister, and yet here he was a decade later, and with a talkative child in tow.

Fennie slowed some, looking around at the people around them, before walking alongside Alphinaud a bit. His hair was its usual mess atop his head, the pure white matching Alphinanud’s own. Somehow, not even his mother had convinced him of the importance of brushing it. Luckily, it was kept much shorter than Alphinaud’s had been at the age, saving it from tangling too badly.

“Papa, what’s a Val-tee-own?” Purple eyes glanced up at Alphinaud’s own curiously.

“Valentione’s Day was created in honor of Countess Arabelle de Valentione,” Alphinaud stopped walking a moment to explain. “A tradition started in Ishgard, if I recall correctly. By House Valentione.” he continued on while Fennie listened intently, always eager to learn something new. “But, these days it's more just a holiday to show someone you care.”

“Like Mama!” Fenetrie reached a hand up to Alphinaud’s holding it lightly. The child smiled up at him, filled with his usual infectious cheerfulness. Alphinaud returned the smile.

“Yes, exactly. Which is why we’re here in Ul’dah to pick up her gift.” Alphinaud had commissioned a piece for the occasion, in part due to Tataru’s urging. _‘How romantic, don’t you think! You two lovebirds..’_ He shook his head, chuckling inwardly at the memory. Tataru had seemed more excited than any of them.

He wondered for a moment if Eolyn was alright. She had been sent off to Halfstone, the third time in a week, in order to quell the unsettled masses of Sahagin gathering there. He’d arranged a meeting with the Admiral on the morrow, but the events were still troubling. A slight frown formed on his face as he leaned down, picking Fennie up into his arms.

“Papa?” Fennie gently touched his father’s arm, a small look of concern on it. It seemed Alphinaud’s change in expression had not gone unnoticed. He smiled down reassuringly.

“Just worrying over your mother. Let’s get going.” Fennie nodded, and they continued on, heading toward the Sapphire Exchange.

Alphinaud sat Fennie back down as they arrived at the stall, stopping to exchange pleasantries with the merchant for a bit. After an exchange of coin, he tucked the small package he’d received into his coat. Alphinaud’s cheeks flushed a bit, wondering if Eolyn would enjoy the gift.

That was when he noticed things had gone quiet. Sure, the hustle and bustle of people around him was still as raucous and noisy as ever, but a distinct voice had gone missing. Alphinaud stood straight, looking around for Fenetrie. He craned his neck attempting to peer into the crowds surrounding, but even his minor advantage in height failed him.

Panic washed over his entire body as he began to make his way through the street. An elezen child didn’t exactly blend in on Ul’dah’s streets, yet somehow Fennie managed to completely evade his eyes. _Where could he have gone?_ The nearby stalls that might have held interest for a child were unoccupied.

Alphinaud began to sprint now, the worry growing in his face as he brushed passed a seemingly endless throng of people. Could someone have taken him? Alphinaud and Eolyn had made some enemies in their travels, an inevitable outcome. What if one of them..?

HIgh-pitched laughter could be heard in the distance, as the outline of a suddenly very tall elezen child peeked out in the distance. Alphinaud rushed over, the outline forming into the giant body of none other than Raubahn, laughing just as equally loudly as the child now perched on his shoulders.

“Papa! Papa look! We’re tall!” Fennie let out another shriek of joy, face flushed, clinging to Raubahn’s neck. Alphinaud let out a sigh of relief, taking a moment to catch his breath.

“Thank the Twelve.. I thought I’d lost him.” He nodded up apologetically at Raubahn in thanks.

“I figured this troublemaker was yours. Found him attempting to climb into a fountain to examine some fish.” Raubahn let out another laugh, setting the child down on the ground. “He’s an almost perfect mix of the two of you, more so each time I see him a bit older.” Fennie danced happily around the two men, still riled up from his mini adventure.

“My apologies. I had been picking up an item in the market and he escaped my notice.” Alphinaud attempted to give Fennie a stern look of disapproval, but it was hard not to smile at how much fun the boy was having. It was Eolyn who was better at discipline, anyway.

“Nonsense. It was quite fun for myself as well. Reminds me of Pipin in a way, though I never knew him when he was quite this young.” Raubahn leaned down, giving the boy a pat on the head. “A strong lad. He’ll grow up into a fine man.”

“I’ll be the strongest!” Fennie chimed in.

“And what are you going to be when you are, hmm?” Raubahn smiled down at the child. Fennie’s eyes lit up in excitement at being asked the question, bringing a hand to his chin to ponder it in emulation of his father.

“Leveilleurs have always been proficient mages, so I’d imagine-” Alphinaud attempted to explain.

“A Bard!” Fennie spoke up at once, holding his hands in the air, hopping around.

“-that he’d take after his mother, instead.” Alphinaud sighed, crossing his arms and shaking his head slightly. He thanked Raubahn again for the rescue, before shepherding the child away.

They continued on through the streets for some more bells, stopping to grab a few items to eat and look at the various sundries on offer. He let Fennie pick out several items; it was only fair, since it _was_ Valentione’s Day. Fennie paused a moment, watching some dancing girls with wide eyes before being carefully steered away by Alphinaud. Had he been interested in girls at that age?

They finally settled down on one of the long benches in the center of the city, Fennie curled up in Alphinaud’s arms, playing with a small stuffed toy. He paused for a moment, looking up at Alphinaud with those same familiar purple eyes. His lips were pursed slightly, in obvious thought.

“Papa.” Alphinaud turned, looking down at the boy with curiosity. “I want to be like you when I’m grown up.” the boy nodded in his own approval. Alphinaud felt his heart skip a beat, a loving smile sneaking onto his lips. He reached his free arm around the boy, pulling him tightly against his side and into a hug.

They sat there for a while, both quiet. Alphinaud could feel his own exhaustion beginning to seep in, and he closed his eyes, tilting his head back slightly. Somehow, looking after Fenetrie always seemed to tire him out. He wondered at how his own parents had managed with both he and sister. _Were we such handfuls at this age? I don’t remember being anything but a calm, quiet child.._ An obvious misremembering.

\--

“There you are. When you weren’t at the Stones, I went looking for you.” Alphinaud woke with a start at the familiar voice. He must have dozed off during his own musings. Before him was that ever-familiar face; purple eyes framed by long reddish hair tipped with blue, and a soft smile on those sweet lips. Eolyn was still dressed in her adventuring gear, tunic and pants stained with mud and, was that a bit of blood? She’d slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder, a hand now around Fennie’s shoulder who had moved to hug at her leg.

“Are you injured?” A worried look in her direction. Even the smallest of injuries still sent a chill down Alphinaud’s spine. Ever since.. She shook her head, smiling at him.

“The blood is not mine, don’t worry. The Sahagin, however, _are_ becoming quite worrisome..” Her tone turned serious. “Something is driving them to massing and attacking the gates, and it isn’t any Yellowjacket patrols. It’s been the same thing with nearly every beast tribe thus far, pulling me in every direction at once, keeping me from both of you. It almost feels intentional..”

“I’ve a meeting with the Admiral tomorrow on that very subject. She’s requested the aid of the Scions in investigating the matter.” Alphinaud stood, frowning. It was indeed worrisome. It was then he remembered.

“Oh! A moment.” He hunched over slightly, reaching into his coat with a free hand, and removed the small package he’d placed there earlier. He held it out gently to Eolyn. “Happy Valentione’s Day.” A small flush crept over his cheeks once more as her eyes widened at the present. Even now, she was still able to make him blush over anything.

“Alphinaud.. You didn’t have to.” Despite her feigned objection, she took the gift, grinning, and unwrapped it lightly. Inside was a delicate necklace, lined with slender crystals hanging from its center. Eolyn’s smile widened. “It’s beautiful.”

“Tataru helped design it. I’m afraid I don’t have an eye for jewelry.” His flush deepened as she leaned in, kissing his cheek. For a moment, he nearly forgot he was husband and father, instead of the younger, easily flustered man he once was. He turned, wrapping his arm around Eolyn’s waist, pulling her in to kiss her deeply on the lips instead. It was Eolyn’s turn to blush at the action. Fennie groaned lightly at her side.

“Shall we head off?” Hands were clasped, as the three headed off down the street.

  
Eolyn paused a moment, looking back suddenly and frowning. Was that…? _No.._ The feeling gone, she turned back, continuing on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy foreshadowing~ There may be an actual story brewing... maybe.


	11. Strange Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a return home is less than desirable.

Two mugs wafting the familiar scent of chocolate were set down at Eolyn’s side, pulling her from her project. She glanced up to spot Alphinaud behind them. A frown formed on her face as he sat down across from her. Plying her with hot cocoa had become a sign that he was about to try and encourage her while asking the impossible, or at the very least, undesirable. A sweet treat to stir the heart with old memories.

“I haven’t heard of any primals stirring in recent days. What is it?” A brow quirked curiously.

“I only wish it were as simple as a primal.. I’ve been recalled to Sharlayan.” Alphinaud sighed, crossing his arms. Eolyn recalled him receiving a letter earlier in the day, though she hadn’t thought to inquire about it. Letters weren’t exactly uncommon to the Rising Stones.

“Recalled? For what reason?” Eolyn furrowed her brow. She’d heard rumors of Sharlayan citizens being recalled back, some by more forcible means. 

“My father wishes to discuss my role as heir to house Leveilleur. While he won’t openly admit it, I fear he feels my little ‘adventure’ has gone on long enough and that it is time I live up to mine own responsibilities. ...And to discuss my marriage.” Alphinaud nearly muttered the last few words, looking away. Eolyn’s eyes widened.

“Marriage?” A sudden wave of confusion washed over her. “Does your father not approve of yours?” She could see Alphinaud’s cheeks redden at the question. He looked to the ground, covering both his eyes with his hair.

“...I’ve neglected to tell him much about it.” Eolyn’s jaw dropped completely open.

“Alphinaud, we’ve been married  _ years _ now. What do you mean you haven’t told him much? Surely it can’t have slipped your mind for this long. Alisaie or Urianger must have mentioned things at the very least.” Alphinaud shook his head.

“I bade them not to mention it, either.” Eolyn was fuming now. She stood, turning away.

“How little  _ have _ you told him?” Why wouldn’t he mention it to his family? Perhaps he was ashamed of her. She wasn’t exactly highborn. Or elezen. Or scholarly. Old hurts and memories started flooding back in, spurring the feelings of inadequacy she thought she’d long shoved away. 

“Only that I was married.”  _ Is that all? _

“I assume there is a reason for this? I cannot believe you are so ashamed of me and Fenetrie that you can’t even be bothered to tell your  _ family _ we exist.”  She gritted her teeth, fists balling at her sides. 

“I am  _ not _ ashamed of my family. It is far more complicated than that..” She could hear Alphinaud shift uncomfortably in his seat. His voice sounded so weak, pained.

“As you are doubtless aware, my father holds a prominent position in the Forum, Sharlayan’s ruling body. He has always been a staunch supporter of non-interference, and while he did not bar Alisaie, myself, or my grandfather from leaving, he  _ was  _ opposed to it. I think when he allowed my sister and I to leave, he did so under the belief we would grow bored and return home instead.” An audible sigh could be heard from him, prompting Eolyn to return her gaze to him. Alphinaud still studied the floor in front of them, before steeling himself a bit.

“Despite their allowing outsiders to attend the Studium, Sharlayans are not known for their kind outlook on anyone outside of it. A sentiment I once shared when I first arrived here. One that quickly left me when I met the people of Eorzea. And you, if you recall.” His eyes met hers, a look of worry in them. 

She did remember. It had been back in Mor Dhona, seemingly ages ago, when he’d confessed to her his goals. Before the Braves, before everything else that had happened. Eolyn remembered how she’d felt her heart beat against her chest when he confidently explained that she had been one of the reasons for his wanting to remain.

“Knowledge of our marriage would likely have prompted him to contact me much sooner, especially given our pursuits here. I did not wish to risk being separated.. Nor did I want to have him see any more reason that I might become a blemish on his reputation.” Alphinaud looked so defeated as he explained. A sad face that made Eolyn’s heart hurt.

“And yet you’ve been recalled anyway. What do you propose to do now?” Eolyn pulled her chair beside him, sitting and leaning against him lightly. Any hurt she’d felt briefly had melted away the moment she’d seen his worried look. 

“I intend to try and persuade my father in person of my reasoning for not wishing to remain, and my reasoning for our marriage. He is less likely to object in person. And I’d hoped that by meeting you again, by meeting Fenetrie, he could see that my decisions were just. ...A likely futile endeavour, I realize.” Another frustrated sigh.

“Perhaps it was cowardice that I didn’t mention you. Or perhaps it was selfishness. I don’t want you two to just become another note in some book to be shelved and forgotten. But I mean to return, and I mean to make him see that I am not wrong in my decisions. That our life here has purpose.” A hand unconsciously reached out and gripped Eolyn’s. Alphinaud’s eyes narrowed into determined focus. She gently squeezed it in reply, watching him.

“Then I suppose I should start packing. When are we expected?”

“As soon as you and Fenetrie are ready. I’ve contacted Alisaie already to implore her and Urianger to join us, as well. ...How is Fennie feeling?” Eolyn frowned, shaking her head.

Fennie had suddenly begun showing strange symptoms. Familiar ones, she feared, to her own.

“He’s better, though I don’t understand the sudden condition.. Three times now he’s just grabbed at his head and started crying, before staring off into a daze, all while with other people.” Eolyn gnawed on her lip a bit in frustration.

“When I ask him about it, all he’ll say is ‘it’s scary’, and hug onto me. ...It’s almost how I react with the Echo.” she paused a moment, looking to Alphinaud with concern. “You don’t think he’d.. This young?”

“Fenetrie having the Echo would not be outside the realm of possibility, considering we know little of how it works, and how strongly you possess it.” Eolyn’s frown deepened. First Fennie, and now a trip to Sharlayan she hoped would not be in vain.

 

Somehow, she had a bad feeling about all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/


	12. Sharlayan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our adventurous team arrives.

“Pray tell me why we must come along on this little adventure? I received no such missive to return home.” Alisaie crossed her arms, a brow raised at her brother. Already onboard, she shot Alphinaud a sly grin. To her side stood Urianger, worriedly trying to keep their ever adventurous daughter from climbing up and over the ship’s railing. The girl merely laughed, using her father as a ladder to try and climb higher. It seemed the archon had his hands more than full dealing with two strong-willed ladies.

“Because, dear _sister_. I am sure Mother and Father will be equally pleased to see you. And the more grandchildren Mother has to dote over, the more likely our venture is to proceed smoothly.”

“Ah, so you mean to use our children to appeal to Mother’s emotions. How fortunate for you that we could be so useful.” Alisaie rolled her eyes at her brother, before reaching over to pry her child away from the rail. “Though if she attempts to dress them in matching clothing I mean to object. It was bad enough we were subject to such things.”

Bound for Sharlayan, Alphinaud had implored Alisaie and Urianger to join them, insisting that it would be good for _everyone_ to return together in one happy group. They had reluctantly agreed, no more excited about the prospect of returning than Alphinaud appeared. While Sharlayan may have held happy memories for them in the past, it felt almost foreign to return there now. They had, after all, spent nearly as much time in Eorzea now as they had in Sharlayan.

Eolyn settled down on a bench on the upper deck, enjoying the cool sea breeze. Thankfully, the trip was not as long as some they’d taken, and Fenetrie’s sudden bursts of wailing and holding his head had subsided, for the time being. She watched quietly as he begged his father to create a carbuncle for him to play with.

“Papa _please._ ” Those bright purple eyes pouted up at Alphinaud, a hand reaching up and tugging on his coat gently. “A ruby one to pet, _please_.” His cousin soon joined him, both pleading in unison. Alphinaud merely shook his head, removing his grimoire and conjuring it for the two children. The two hopped about in excitement, before sitting down, carbuncle between them, taking turns hugging and petting it.

Alphinaud sat down beside Eolyn with a sigh. She leaned against him, studying him for a bit. His brows were knitted together in concentration, hands balled slightly. The look of a man dreading what was to come. Reaching out, she took one of his hands gently in hers, squeezing it.

“You’re nervous?” He shrugged, relaxing some against her. Eolyn kept silent, merely snuggling into him closer, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers in the cool air.

“I think I’m more dreading the endless debating, rather than nervous about it. Though I suppose those two are the same thing.” Alphinaud frowned again, troubled by his own thoughts.

“And here I thought you enjoyed debates. Well, no matter the outcome, you’ll still always have us.” She kissed his cheek lightly, returning her gaze to the others on deck. It was true. No matter what happened, there would still be her and Fenetrie. And Alisaie and Urianger. The Scions. The family they’d all formed together.

\--

The tall, pale marble spires of Sharlayan soon came to view in the distance, surrounded by dottings of tall pine-like trees and caelum giving a flash of color to the monochromatic buildings. A faint blue glow flickered in and out over both remaining islands; its protection wards against various possible ills. If not for her knowledge of what lay within, Eolyn would have found the view almost idyllic. She shivered a bit, though from the cold of the northern climate, or something more, she knew not.

They soon arrived at the docks, gathering up their various possessions. Eolyn picked up Fenetrie, holding him tight in her arms as they disembarked. At the end of the dock stood a tall older elezen man, pure white hair neatly arranged and tied back, arms crossed with a perpetual scowl playing across his face. She could see Alphinaud visibly stiffen as he recognized the man.

Fourchenault’s eyes flitted over to Eolyn, and the child in her arms. She could feel heat beginning to flush her cheeks as his brow quirked slightly at Fenetrie’s short pointed ears and obvious shock of snow white hair. Alphinaud clenched a fist slightly, as if steeling himself.

“You remember Eolyn,” a slight pause, “ _Leveilleur_. My wife. And our son, Louisoix Fenetrie Leveilleur.” Eolyn could see Fourchenault’s eyes dilate slightly, his jaw tensing under his otherwise calm and collected composure. It seemed he was far better at masking his emotions.

“I do remember Eolyn. Your wife.” he paused, studying Fenetrie. Fennie stared back, eyes narrowing a bit. “And _Louisoix_ . Your son. It seems the rumors reaching our shores _were_ true. We have much to discuss.” His eyes narrowed slightly, glancing over at Alisaie and Urianger; both suddenly very interested in the nearby architecture.

Alphinaud’s fingers began to tremble despite his best attempts to keep his own composure. Eolyn reached out, gently taking his hand and squeezing it before letting go. Alphinaud returned the gesture with a sidelong glance, lips half curled into a hesitant smile.

“Come. Your mother eagerly awaits your return.” Saying nothing else, Fourchenault turned, leading them down the docks.

“Well, at least I’ll get to experience being the golden child for once.” Alisaie sighed from behind them. “Though I do hope the upcoming lecture doesn’t go too poorly.”

A sudden sense of dread crept over Eolyn. She stopped a moment, glancing behind her. Out in the distance, she could feel it, that same sense of dread that overcame her when.. But here? There were protections in place here. She felt Fennie turn, following her gaze. His hands tightened against her shirt.

“ _Mama_.” he whispered, “It’s scary..” Pulled from her thoughts, she looked down at him, questioning. He merely hugged her tighter, watching. Eolyn glanced back once more, but the feeling was gone. Turning, she made her way to catch back up with the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, Papa Leveilleur.
> 
> I'm going ahead with writing a tiny bit about Sharlayan, despite having SO LITTLE to go on. I'm also taking a few liberties with the twins' mother being alive, since there's been some nice debate over whether she is or not canonically. 
> 
> Also 4.1 hype yay!


	13. (Explicit) Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone needs to unwind a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is explicit!

“Pack your things, we’re leaving.”

“Leaving? Alphinaud, we just arrived. What happened?” Eolyn watched as Alphinaud flopped down into a chair with a frustrated growl. The entire afternoon had been spent with him pulled away into some study, presumably to discuss matters with his father. She shot him a worried glance.

“My Father _urges_ me to remain in Sharlayan and eventually vie for a place on the Forum. Due to my _extensive field research_ , I would be a prime candidate for furthering the Leveilleur name. Apparently, it would be good for repairing the family _reputation_.” Alphinaud bristled as he nearly snarled the words out.

“Fenetrie is permitted to stay and will be recognized as an official citizen and member of the house if I do so. _You_ are allowed to leave and resume your duties as an adventurer.” _Allowed?_ It sounded more as if Eolyn didn’t have a choice. Something to be sent away and forgotten.

“And what do you intend to do?” She gave him a concerned look.

“I _intend_ to leave! I have no desire of living out my days here, leaving behind our friends and ignoring the plight of those in need. My Father may be content to reign over his private little world, but I fear I have far outgrown this place. How is it that Grandfather could have had a child so _different_ from him. How can he so fail to see the purpose in our work?” Alphinaud sat forward in the chair, rubbing at his temples.

“So the trip was as useless as you’d feared..”  

“While he will not outright bar me from leaving, or admit to his threats, I don’t care _what_ he does. I am not sending you away as if you were some blemish to be erased. So we are leaving. Together.” Alphinaud’s jaw clenched in frustration, before looking about.

“..Where is Fennie?”

“Currently being doted on by your mother.” Eolyn offered a small smile, trying to reassure him. “It seems he possesses the same charms as his father, and your mother has become quite taken with him.” Indeed she had, by both grandchildren. She’d gathered both up, showering them with attention and gifts. Fenetrie had already been seen wandering about with several books, toys, and even a few sweets- a rarity for Sharlayan.

Eolyn settled herself into Alphinaud’s lap, wrapping her arms about his shoulders. “Give things a chance, at least for another day before we storm off. I know you can be quite convincing.” She felt him relax a bit under her, wrapping his own arms about her waist.

“Though I lack confidence in mine own success, I’m glad you at least feel me capable.” Alphinaud buried his face against her chest, sighing deeply.

“Besides, it is the first night in many that we’ve actually been alone together.” She trailed a finger teasingly over one of his ears. He confirmed his agreement by quickly pressing his lips to hers.

Eolyn closed her eyes, enjoying the sudden warmth in her body from his lips. The past few weeks had been nothing but stress, tension, and boats. They both needed to just enjoy themselves for an evening, to relax. The tightening of Alphinaud’s grip around her waist as he kissed her proved it.

She reached up, entangling her fingers in his hair, pressing closer to him. His lips parted slightly, and she took the opportunity to explore his mouth with her tongue, feeling him relax under her. He let out a soft sigh, pulling away for only a moment to look at her, before leaning in and sucking on her lower lip eagerly. It was her turn to relax from his lips, feeling the heat in her body beginning to settle between her legs.

Gently, she worked her fingers over him, starting with those delightfully elongated ears, running her fingers along where they met his jaw, rubbing small circles in every tense spot she found along his neck and shoulders. He replied in kind, sliding his own hands from her waist and up her back, over her shoulders, down her chest.

She shivered as the light touches combined with the fabric of her shirt, creating just the right amount of friction. Pressing herself closer, she shifted her hips against his slightly. How long had it been? She missed his body against hers, ached to feel him between her.

As if thinking the same thing, Alphinaud arched up against her slightly, his kisses becoming more passionate as they trailed along her jaw and down her neck. He remained there a moment, pressing his tongue to her and sucking, hoping to mark her with his lips. She squirmed and grinned against the touch, rocking her hips against him in response, feeling him begin to strain already against the fabric of his pants. _Damnable clothing._

Eolyn stood for a moment, only long enough to strip off her clothes. A soft grin crept across Alphinaud’s lips as he studied her body before meeting her eyes, cheeks flushed with excitement. He followed suit, quickly freeing himself from his own clothing before pulling her back atop him again and kissing her hungrily. As if the moments apart had been too much to bear. She returned the kisses just as eagerly, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation; the taste of his lips and tongue, the warmth of his bare skin against hers.

Alphinaud’s hands trailed back downward over her body, along the sides of her waist and hips, down her thighs, and between them. His fingers were gentle and light as he slid them over her, as if exploring for the first time, just enough to tease. Eolyn shivered at the light touch, sighing deeply against his lips. She was met with another deep kiss in response as he slipped a finger into her.

Her own fingers trailed down his chest and hips. Over his legs and between them, grasping him firmly in her hands, teasing him right back. She ran a single finger along the underside, feeling him twitch against her, his breath catching at the sensation.

She couldn’t wait a moment more. Eolyn shifted, straddling him, her body more than ready. She pressed against him, sinking him deeply into her. A small moan escaped his lips at the sudden warmth and wetness surrounding him. He pulled his hands back over her body, caressing every ilm. He was ready too, the feeling of him gently stretching her sending another shudder down her spine. She felt the ache grow more intense. She wanted, no _needed_ , all of him at once.

She began to rock her hips against him again, slowly at first, before she could stand it no longer. Picking up the pace, she felt him groan lightly under her at the stimulation as she tightened around him, pressing him as deeply into her as he could go. Another shiver as she felt him brush up against that perfect spot, sending a shock through her body.

Alphinaud tilted his head against the chair’s back, a half smile on his lips as he held tight to her, forgetting himself in the moment. She reached back up, entwining her fingers once more in his hair, meeting her forehead to his lightly. Her eyes shut tight as she concentrated on the feeling of him between her legs. Her own breath was quick, matching her now racing heartbeat.

His lips met hers again, showering her with quick, impassioned kisses before prying them open with his tongue, driving a soft moan from her in response. Fingers slid over her hips, digging into her flesh as he tensed under her. Eolyn opened her eyes to see that familiar mix of concentration and ecstasy playing across his face. He pulled away slightly, eyes shut tight, teeth bared slightly as he focused under her.

The sight of him losing himself against her combined with the rhythmic motion of him sliding deeply in and out was enough to make her see stars, drawing a louder a moan from her lips as her body began to tremble in response. She felt him spill over, savoring the warmth of his filling her completely as he twitched within her, the sensation sending her own body pulsating around him in response.

They stayed that way for a while, panting, legs and arms entwined, enjoying the closeness and warmth of the other’s body.

“I love you so much.” Alphinaud nuzzled into her hair, whispering into her ear. Eolyn grinned in response, kissing the tip of his nose.

“I love you too.” He leaned in, kissing her more delicately this time, a tired but content smile finally in his eyes.

“We should be to bed, so we can face the morrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to slip in a little smut mid-story.


	14. (Violent) Hearts Unraveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which her world falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a bit violent/unsettling to some.

Eolyn woke to warm lips brushing against hers. She rolled onto her side, stirring, and opened her eyes. Bright blues stared back with a smile. Already up and dressed, hair back in its usual neat braid, Alphinaud stood upright again.

“I’ve been called to another meeting with my father. Pray to the Twelve on my behalf?” the smile turned a bit sad.

“Must you go so early?” She reached out, pulling him back to her for a deeper kiss.

“Sadly, I must. I’ll like as not return until late, my friend.” He reached a hand out, cupping her face gently, before pulling away. Eolyn nodded slowly in response, watching him leave before curling back up in the empty bed with a sigh.

While she was enjoying the time away from her usual duties, Sharlayan was still too foreign to her. She was allowed to wander about, however many of the more interesting buildings had been barred from her use. _Officials only_ , the guard had warned, giving her a wary look. What secrets were they so intent on hiding behind those many doors? Instead, she busied herself with Fenetrie, seeing what they could explore together. They’d found a few quiet places; a steep cliff overlooking the water, a neatly tended garden filled with plants she’d never seen before, a marble-lined pathway leading through tall trees.

Lunch with Urianger and Alisaie found them equally dissatisfied. While both were allowed to go where they pleased, Alisaie had been relegated to all but doting housewife. The frustration tinted her cheeks red hot as she remarked on her mother’s insistence on acting _ladylike_ . ‘ _Whatever that meant.’_ Eolyn had to hold back a smile at the remark. Poor Urianger fared no better by proxy.

Eolyn finally excused herself from the luncheon, picking Fennie up and heading back to the manor. By the time they’d returned he’d fallen asleep completely. She placed him in his bed, kissing him gently on the forehead, before pulling back.

He looked so peaceful while he slept, the now longish white hair framing his face, barely hiding the familiar upturned nose, slender jaw, pouty lips. How much he resembled Alphinaud at times. If not for the shorter ears, and her own purple eyes, he’d be nearly an exact copy. _I’m glad you look so much like your father, my sweet Fenetrie._ Eolyn smiled, kissing his forehead once more, before heading out.

She used the time to herself to return to the quiet cliff they’d found earlier. It overlooked what had been the Isle of Val, now turned to nothing more than churning seafoam. The sight was strangely calming; it felt almost like being home on an adventure, away from the hustle and bustle of people, left with only her thoughts.

They soon turned to Alphinaud. She hoped he was faring alright. A worried frown played on her lips; she hadn’t heard word from him since the morning. _Of course he’s fine, he can handle anything._ Eolyn settled herself down, watching as the waves crashed against the cliff in a soothing lullaby. Feeling her body relax, she closed her eyes.

\--

She was nearly asleep when that same feeling of dread washed over her once more, jolting her to her senses. A sickening feeling, deep in the pit of her stomach. It drew closer, soft steps in the grass coming to stand behind her, looking out at the sea.

“Sight-seeing? Ah yes, the Isle of Val. Or at least once was. Full of pitiful scholars. While some were possessed of the Echo, they were too narrow-sighted to even see what was coming. How quickly their lives were snuffed. “

Eolyn reached for her bow slowly, still facing away. Her mouth curled into a snarl, teeth bared. So, what she had felt and suspected was true. _What was an ascian doing here?_

_“_ I thought Sharlayan had wards against such demons here.” the words were nearly growled out, low and quiet.

“Yes, _wards_ . False hope and security. And just like these fools, you too have grown weak,  _Warrior of Light._ In your complacency you've created quite the weakness. How can you hope to protect the entire world when you leave your back open so? How easily those you love most fall before you.“ Eolyn’s eyes widened in a wash of realization. _Fennie. Was he alright?_ Sudden anger coursed through her as she spun about to her feet, bow in hand, glaring.

The man stood before her, donned in the same draping black and purple robes, red glowing mask covering the top half his face. Lips curled into an overconfident smirk. He was taller than most ascians she’d seen. And somehow, he felt familiar…

The smile widened as it crept across the man's face. He reached up, placing a hand over the mask and removing it, the other reaching to pull back his hood before returning them to his side. Long, snow-white hair pulled back in a neat braid framed a soft face behind delicate elongated ears, decorated by a single earring hanging from his left. Pouty lips. Slightly upturned nose. The slender curve of his neck.

A gasp escaped Eolyn’s mouth, her face contorting into absolute horror. She took a step back, feeling suddenly faint and weak. Another step back as her fingers lost their grip, letting her bow clatter uselessly to the ground.

 

_Gods, no.._

 

“Alphinaud..”

 

Eolyn could barely choke his name out. The man's head tilted sideways, grinning widely as he shrugged his shoulders. Once warm blue eyes were now cold, darkened to almost black. “How…”

“An unfortunate turn from the plan, but it seems one still workable, given the look on your face.  A shame, really. I had meant to take the boy, but it seems the whelp possesses your selfsame abilities.” the face frowned. Did he mean..?

“But, as luck would have it, the boy’s _dear_ father happened by instead. _What_ a fight he put up, so desperately trying to protect the child. At first it was all talk; pleading, demanding, lecturing. How you ever put up with such tiresome drivel, I don’t know. And then it was those _beasts_ , slinging every manner of one possible from that damnable _book_ of his.” A frustrated sigh.

“A pity to use these beautifully delicate hands to snuff out such life he sought to protect. “ He raised them up in front of himself, eyes narrowing as that same grin pulled back across his lips.

“No….No! You _monster!_ “ Without thinking, Eolyn leapt at the man, sudden rage filling her eyes. He took a step back, chuckling.

“You would harm this face? Have I angered you so much you'd harm your own love…?”

A hand reached out, grabbing Eolyn by the throat as she reached him, slamming her to the ground with a force she hadn't expected. He dragged her, nearing the cliff edge as she scrabbled to free his grip, clawing at his hands, eyes wide in terror. Climbing atop her, he straddled her, pushing her into the ground as her head dangled past the edge of the cliff. A knife appeared from within his robes, brought close to where his hand was now wrapped around her throat.

Eolyn’s vision blurred as the grip on her throat tightened, cutting off any access to air. She began to struggle more frantically, half-panicking and fighting back against him. Her nails dug into his flesh as she clawed at whatever she could reach, causing streaks of blood to appear on his face and neck. She reached out, trying to wrest the knife away before she blacked out.

Managing to wedge a leg between them, she kicked against his abdomen. His grip was loosened some as the air was knocked from him momentarily. She grabbed for the knife, seizing it and sinking it into his side with a sick thud. He hissed, releasing his grip completely and stumbled back onto his feet, holding a hand to his now bleeding side.

Gasping and coughing, Eolyn rolled, attempting to reach the bow she'd left on the ground. The man rushed forward, pulling the knife from his side as he went for her. Eolyn screeched and attempted to draw back as she felt it sink into her hand, ripping into her flesh. Another sear of pain flashed through her fingers as the knife was pulled and readied for another stab.

Somehow, she was able to grab her own weapon, conjuring a single arrow and sending it into the ascian’s chest before he was able to strike again. Another wordless hiss, as he staggered back, gripping at the arrow. A smirk pulled across his face as he reached down, tearing it back out.

“You know these pitiful tools do naught to harm me. But it does harm the body I inhabit.” the voice was low and alien, taunting. He took another step back, off the cliff, grinning before disappearing into a tear of void.

Eolyn remained for a few minutes, coughing and choking, before struggling back to her feet. Her neck was bruised and sore, the world around her still spinning. A high-pitched whine ran through her ears, drowning out all sound. Dripping blood from her hand, and still gasping, she lurched forward, attempting to make her way back to the manor.

 

_That wasn’t Alphinaud. That’s something else. That’s not him.. You did not just stab Alphinaud.. That’s not him.. You have to get to Fennie. You have to get to him._

 

It felt like bells, but finally, she made it back inside, reaching the room where Fenetrie had been sleeping. Several attendants were rushing about, faces pale with concern as they spotted Eolyn. She let out a small gasp, tears welling in her eyes as she spotted Alisaie staring back at her. She held Fenetrie tight in her arms, the boy sniffling lightly against her shoulder. Relief washed over Eolyn’s face seeing him unharmed.

“Gods.. What happened?” Alisaie rushed to her side, beginning to check her over. Eolyn stumbled forward, reaching out and pulling the boy immediately into her own arms, hugging him tightly.

“Alphinaud.. He..” Tears began to trickle down her cheeks as Fennie pulled closer, his own tears flowing again in response.

 

Eolyn shuddered, bracing herself against a wall, letting her own sobs ring freely as reality hit all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I rewrote this chapter four times, and I think I cried every time I did.
> 
> Please don't hate me too much. We still have four chapters left.


	15. Determined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Warrior of Light figures out her path.

For two days she was made to stay in the infirmary. 

Two days that could have been spent searching for the ascian. Killing the ascian. Ripping out that damnable crystal she knew was in Alphinaud’s body, freeing him from this torment. Eolyn gritted her teeth once more, growling under her breath.

The one person she wanted most to talk to wasn’t there. The one person who’d always rush to her side to help her, to figure things out together. To fight together. She couldn’t even remember the last time they’d been apart,  _ really _ apart from one another. The rage bubbled into her chest every time the thought entered her mind.

 

She felt empty.

 

By some grace of the Twelve, no one else had been hurt. A few nearby servants had heard the commotion; Alphinaud’s angered shouts and the flash of arcanima, Fenetrie’s growing cries. By the time they’d made it to the room, the ascian was already gone, Fennie left alone and sobbing. He’d been thoroughly examined, bearing only a few cuts and scratches. 

Eolyn had immediately been dragged to the infirmary to have her injuries treated despite her protesting that she needed to go back out and  _ find him _ . It was finally by force under Fourchenault’s instruction that she had been pulled away. She could see the rage boiling behind his eyes as she was ushered away.

Alphinaud,  _ no, the ascian _ , had not been seen since. Fenetrie had been kept under Alisaie and Urianger’s watchful eye along with his cousin while Eolyn was kept seething in the infirmary. She wondered what the ascian was planning. Would he come for her again? Would he try to attack her family? Sharlayan?  _ Would he use that body until there was nothing left.. _

Eolyn looked over to the two companions gathered at her bedside, looking equally drained. Alisaie shifted uncomfortably, refusing to meet Eolyn’s eyes, her own betraying her fear and worry. Urianger stared off into the distance, as if staring hard enough would bring a solution to him. His hands gripped protectively around their daughter asleep in his arms. 

They’d brought Fenetrie with them, the boy now calmly sitting in Eolyn’s lap. He’d been unusually quiet since, clinging only to her without saying a word. She hoped it hadn’t been too much for him. Eolyn looked down, fiddling with the bandage wrapped about her hand.

“I don’t know what exactly he’s after. If it’s the whole of Sharlayan, or merely an attempt at me while my guard was down. In either case, I will stop him.”

Her entire body was bruised and sore, dark marks ringing her neck where she’d felt those once loving hands clamping down on her. She knew it wasn’t actually him, but the sight had been.. Those eyes had been so cold, looking down at her as he tightened his grasp. She steeled herself, biting back tears.  _ Try to be logical, what would Alphinaud do if it were you. He’d find a way to come and save you. _ The idea came to her.

“I’ve defeated ascians before. I only need to make a blade of light and I should be able to wrest Alphinaud from its grasp.” The very thought of having to shoot someone sharing his face made her feel sick inside. She swallowed hard, looking to Urianger instead.

“But I’d need more aether, obviously. The crystal within me can only channel so much power, and I fear it’s not enough.” Urianger nodded, solemnly.

“A boon that hath befallen us is that the ascian dares to fight upon our motherland. I have many comrades I can call upon, and in so doing find a way to channel such as thee needs. Pray give me but a few days, and a way shall be found, I assure thee.” Eolyn nodded.

“Then a suitable place to fight is next. Somewhere away from everyone preferably. Not only to avoid harm, but to avert prying eyes as much as possible..” This would be more than a disaster once word got out. She wasn’t sure there’d be a way to repair the damage, and it was far beyond anything she had expertise in. Fixing diplomatic messes had always been Alphinaud’s job.

“There’s a smaller island, near where Val was. It’s unoccupied now likely, as it was only used for students to sneak away for more.. private matters.” Alisaie finally spoke up. Urianger regarded her with a quirked brow at her knowledge, but did not speak. 

“I’ll be going with you, of course. Urianger is far more proficient than I when it comes to matters of scholarly detail. My sword is better served at your side.” Eolyn held up her arms to protest, but was met with a shake of Alisaie’s head instead.

“He’s my  _ brother _ , Eolyn. I have every right to fight at your side, and if you think me likely to do otherwise...” She could see the familiar fire in Alisaie’s eyes, a fire that often rose in her own, attempting to hide tears. “I will not sit idly by and let my brother, or you, die in this attempt.”

“Prithee allow me to join the fray as well, thou cannot go wrong with more at your side.” Eolyn looked to Urianger. He wasn’t wrong. She only hoped that the three of them were enough to draw that  _ thing _ away, and take care of it.

“Then it’s settled. As soon as Urianger is ready, we go. Let’s just hope I’m his first objective.” The three nodded, Alisaie and Urianger heading off their separate ways to prepare.

\--

Days passed, and Eolyn was finally allowed to return to her room. Urianger had sent word earlier that his preparations were nearly complete. Slumping into a chair, she’d pulled Fennie into her lap, hugging him tightly to her, trying not to let him see the tears she was working so hard to not let loose again. 

He simply returned the hug quietly, resting his head against her chest. Eolyn closed her eyes, attempting to focus on slowing her own heartbeat. 

This was all her fault. No harm would have ever come to Alphinaud if she’d just.. If she’d never expressed her feelings. He’d become one of her weaknesses, and as a result now suffered for it.

But without him.. She recalled all their times together, their adventures to protect the realm. To save Eorzea, nay all of Hydaelyn from others, and itself. Their closeness. The nights spent together in each other's arms. Fenetrie.. Eolyn hugged him tighter, causing the boy to squirm a bit, whining, before crawling out of her grasp and settling on the floor instead. Thank the Gods he was still too young to fully understand.

“ _ You.” _ The words were heard from across the room. Fourchenault stood in the doorway, eyes focused on Eolyn, narrowed in disgust. He quickly cleared the distance, coming to stand in front of her.

“You brought this into our home. Your constant need for interference,  _ bloodlust _ in the name of some ‘great cause’. The same venom that has tainted my own two children. You who  _ dared _ to selfishly bring a child into this, disgracing my son’s, nay our family’s reputation. And now, these  _ things _ that are after you, that have now corrupted him solely in their purpose to try and stop you.” Rage filled Fourchenault’s eyes as he spat the words out, his face nearly purple.

“Pray tell me why I should even consider allowing you to remain here. Why I should not simply cast you out immediately. Or rather, have you tried for your  _ crimes _ .” Eolyn looked to the floor, saying nothing. What could she say? He wasn’t wrong. From his perspective, she  _ was  _ some venomous snake that had crept in and corrupted his family. All she could do was take it, deservedly. All she could do was try to fix it.

“I will make this right.” She finally found her voice, looking the man in the eyes. “I may not be some highborn noble or accomplished pacifist scholar as you so wished your son to find. But I  _ do  _ love him. And I will do everything in my power to free him.” She blinked, feeling hot tears beginning to stream down her cheeks again, her own fists balling at her sides.

“I love him with every fiber of my very being. I will not stand by to watch, not when I am the only one with the ability to do something about it.” Fourchenault’s face softened, if only slightly.

She felt a sudden pulse of familiar pain in her skull as their eyes met again. Bringing a hand to her head, she squeezed her eyes shut. Beside her, Fenetrie began to wail, holding his own head.

\--

_ Fourchenault was sitting there, two familiar children in his lap, their arms entwined around his. They were no more than a few summers old, if that. All were smiling, as he doted on them, hugging them both tightly to his chest. She wasn’t close enough to make out the words, but she could see him whisper in their ears, both children giggling and snuggling closer at the sentiment. It seemed Fourchenault was not always the stoic, distant man he appeared to be. _

_ \-- _

As quick as it happened, the vision was gone. Eolyn sat straight again, shaking her head and blinking wearily. Beside her, Fenetrie had stopped his own wailing, looking as equally exhausted. His hand reached up, touching hers before grasping it lightly. Had he seen the very same thing as her? 

“Papa…” 

Fourchenault regarded them both with a concerned eye, his face a mix of confusion and sudden worry.

“So it is true then, about your gift. And the boy has it too.” Eolyn nodded solemnly in response. 

“I know you love Alphinaud. Both your children. Dearly.” Fourchenault raised a brow at this sudden turn. She reached out, gently placing a hand on his arm, doing her best to try and offer comfort. Of course he loved his children. The past days had been his attempt to try and protect them. It was more than obvious now that he was hurting as bad as she, if not more.

“I will make this right. Until then, please, look after Fenetrie.” She pleaded with her eyes.  _ If something happens to us, please take care of him. _ He nodded in silent reply, looking away. 

Eolyn turned, a look of concentrated determination reappearing on her face. She bent down, hugging and kissing Fenetrie lightly on the forehead, before standing. Striding forward, she grabbed her bow hung by the door and hooked it to her back. 

She had to do it. She had to fight him, to free him, even if it meant her own death. Without a glance back, she exited the room, new purpose in her heart.

 

It was time to end this.


	16. Aether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they live or die.

Eolyn waited, scanning the horizon for any signs of whom she sought. Out of sight, Urianger and Alisaie stood finishing preparations on his latest contraption.

Three separate devices had been placed in a circle equidistant from each other along the edges of the island. When the time came, the three of them were to run each to one, initiating it. The devices were to then begin channeling aether into them, concentrating it into one beam in the island’s center.

Urianger had assured Eolyn that it would be ready when needed, drawing on enough aether to give her a chance. _But thou must stay within for it to work._ Would this even work? If the ascian desired more than just getting to Eolyn, he had no reason to approach them now.

Rain began to fall, drifting sideways with the sea breeze. Eolyn looked up, frowning at the sky. _Twelve please, if you truly do exist, guide me now._

Luckily, she was not kept waiting long. It seemed she’d been right in guessing she’d be the first target. The same sense of dread trickled down her spine as that familiar face came into view in the distance. A sly smirk was pulled across his face already, eyes still nearly black as he stopped in the center.

“You wish to confront me? Even while I gaze upon you with this face? I had hoped it would be enough to deter you so that I could continue on with what I need.” The words were a voice not Alphinaud’s own, biting and callous. The face contorted into a soft pout down at Eolyn.

“No matter. A mere bump in the path, so to speak.” His arms rose in a shrug, the grin returning to his lips. Eolyn scowled in response.

The ascian stepped back, snapping his fingers, dark purple energy flowing freely from them and forming a bubble spread around him.

Raising her bow, she took the first shot. Her eyes widened as the arrow was merely deflected away, missing its mark. With a growl, she grabbed another, imbuing it with magicks, before letting it go. Another deflection, as the figure stepped closer, unharmed. No matter how many she sent his direction, he seemed to anticipate every move.

“Now do you see why this is so useless?” A hand raised, sending a single purple pulse of energy from it and into Eolyn’s body, sinking her to her knees. He continued forward, bending down in front of her, looking her in the eye. “Pitiful.”

Another wave of energy came from his fingers as she was sent flying backward again. Eolyn attempted to rise to her knees, coughing blood. She grabbed her bow once more, raising it, but was hit with another wave, knocking her down again. Over and over they came, each sending a shock of pain through her body, battering it more and more.

He stopped, standing over her, hands twitching with energy. Both hands slowly raised over his head, forming a deep purple ball between them. Eolyn closed her eyes. If she couldn’t even touch him, what would become of the others? _Was this the end?_

Perhaps it was. Perhaps she’d finally been bested. Was it irony that the one she’d loved so would be the one to do it? She hoped Fenetrie would be OK on his own, somehow. Would there be any future for him? If she was dead, what was to become of everyone else?

She’d faced death before, many times. But somehow this hurt more. Her heart ached. If she couldn’t even touch the ascian, how would she ever save Alphinaud? If she couldn’t save him, then perhaps she deserved death. She relaxed, readying her body.

 

_No. You can’t die here._

 

She’d made a promise not only to the world, but to herself. She had to protect it; to protect her friends and family. To do everything she could until her last breath. Eolyn reopened her eyes, staring back up at face smirking down at her, her purple irises once again bright and clear.

 

He hesitated.

 

An angered shout erupted suddenly from behind Eolyn. Alisaie rushed up, leaping forward and slamming her rapier with force into the ascian’s side, landing her mark. To Eolyn’s left, Urianger also appeared, pulling open his tome and sending a shock of energy at the ascian’s other side. Both attacks hit at once, catching him in between. A loud gasp and spurting of blood erupted from his mouth, eyes widening in disbelief.

Alisaie pulled the sword back with a flip, before rushing in for another attempt. The two wove in and out, sinking attack after attack into his body, fighting in choreographed unison. It seemed that while Eolyn’s bow had been useless, the ascian had not anticipated other attackers.

With a snarl the man turned, shooting a bolt of electricity through Alisaie’s body, sending her flying back, before turning to try the same at Urianger. Eolyn caught sight of the faint glimmer around the man, the purple glow cracked in places where both rapier and ruin had gotten through. Protection against her arrows only?

“There! Now!” Alisaie sat up, steadying herself, eyes narrowed in anger. Without further prompting, Eolyn clambered to her feet, letting a new arrow fly through the very spot. It finally hit its mark, sending the man staggering back. Another dive from the left, as Alisaie attempted to poke new holes in the shield, before backing away and sending a jolt of electricity of her own through it.

The fight wore on. Faced with three opponents, the man’s body began to show signs of wear, blood dripping from his mouth. Eolyn hesitated a moment. If they were to go too far, his body.. She shook her head, trying to erase the thought from her mind. _Now is not the time to falter._

Finally, their opponent dropped to his knees, gasping. Glancing at both Urianger and Alisaie, the three nodded in unison. Alisaie sheathed her weapon and turned, running away. Urianger followed suit in the other direction. With a final glance at the man still panting on his knees before her, Eolyn turned, running to her own device. She didn’t see his grin return as she’d turned her back.

She finally made it to the device, reaching over to switch it on. As her fingers brushed over the switch, a sudden searing pain ripped through her back again, throwing her to the ground. _No!!_

Eolyn glanced up as the same dark figure stood over her once more, leering. _Taunting_. He reached down to grab for her body, sparks of energy dancing between his fingers.

A loud thunk came from the machine, as the switch, ever so slightly pushed by Eolyn’s fingers, sunk into position. It came to life, rattling loudly, beginning to glow with bright light. Startled, the ascian stepped back, just enough for her to regain her footing.

One by one, shining beacons of light began to erupt around the island’s exterior, driving bright blue light up into the sky and back to the ground again into a single point. The island itself started to hum, as if the growing aether was singing.

Eolyn took a step forward, closing her eyes. She could feel the hum within her growing too as her own crystal of light began to resonate with energy. Taking another step, she shoved herself against the man, throwing both of them into it. The light washed over them, drawing them into that plane between.

\--

Eolyn opened her eyes, standing on the familiar glowing platform once more, six crystal resonating gently around her. She narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her, and held up her bow, now shining white with aether.

“Can you truly harm this face?” He took a step forward, his face contorting into fear as he dropped to his knees, arms held out pleadingly in front of him. He clasped them together as tears began to flow from the now blue-again eyes, looking mournfully into hers.

“Eolyn, please. Please don’t harm me. _I love you._ Please..” Eolyn stiffened as that familiar voice attempted to plead with her, rather than the strange one previous. Her bow dropped to her side a moment as she found her eyes trailing over his face, studying those deep eyes of crystal blue staring back at her once more. That familiar slightly upturned nose. Soft, pink, pouting lips. She shook her head, trying to ignore it. _It’s not really him._ Hot tears began to streak Eolyn’s cheeks as she drew the bow once more.

 

“Please.. _My friend._ ”

 

She faltered, suddenly frozen in place. _Those words._ Her entire body shuddered in response, settling into a sick ache in her chest. Eolyn’s face contorted into an absolute look of horror and grief, lips half open, trying to hold back a sob. _Why did he have to use those words._

As if knowing he’d hit the mark, a hint of a smile pulled at the corner of the ascian’s lips, removing all familiarity from his face. It was enough to bring her back to her senses.

“Forgive me, Alphinaud.” Eolyn pulled back the bowstring, closing her eyes once more to steel herself. While she had done this once long before, successfully dispelling the ascian from within Thancred, she feared this time would not go as planned.

It had to be her. She was the only one capable of making a blade of light powerful enough. She had to be the one to free him. _Hydaelyn, guide my hand._

 

Eolyn reopened her eyes, letting the arrow fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it work?


	17. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we protect each other.

Eolyn woke with a tired start, her entire body stiff. She leaned forward in the chair she’d fallen asleep in, rubbing at a sore shoulder. Turning, she looked at the figure in the bed beside her.

Alphinaud still slept, yet to awaken from earlier events. His face was a bruised mess from where she’d attacked him in an attempt to weaken him enough to shatter the crystal within. His body had not fared much better. She leaned over, lightly tracing a finger over his cheek.

_The arrow had hit true, exploding into aether around them both. She shot, again and again, each bolt pushing his body further and further back. The crystal within finally shattered, releasing a dark line of energy into the mist. Alphinaud’s body slumped to the ground as the mass of aether pooled above him, cackling. Eolyn raised her bow again, too late, watching as it disappeared into the void._

_Dropping her bow, she rushed to Alphinaud’s side, cradling him in her arms. She could feel his breath, shallow, but still there, and hugged him tighter. Tears began to stream down her cheeks once more as she closed her eyes, feeling them pulled from the plane between._

The rest had been a blur. Several people had gathered when they’d spotted the release of large amounts of aether into the sky. She remembered them rushing in and out to collect her and Alphinaud’s bodies. Alisaie pressing into Urianger’s arms. Being dragged out of the room when she’d wanted to stay by Alphinaud’s side while they worked to heal him. Fourchenault standing there, staring blankly ahead, Alphinaud’s mother sobbing at his side. Fenetrie clinging to her chest, trying to comfort her, hugging her tight.

The aftermath had been no less calm. Eolyn had finally been allowed in the infirmary room, planting herself firmly in a chair at his bedside, her bow held loosely in her hands. She couldn’t risk _that thing_ returning, though she doubted it would, at least not for now.

Urianger had gone before the Forum to speak on the matter, hoping his expertise in ascians could help explain the events that had befallen them. Eolyn had also been dragged in despite her protestations at leaving Alphinaud’s side. Discussions had ensued regarding the continued protection of Sharlayan and its people from such potential threats. It seemed that in spite of it all, no blame would be placed on Alphinaud. Eolyn suspected Fourchenault’s position of power had been at play.

Not that it mattered. Eorzea. The Rising Stones. That was his home. He was alive, they were all alive. And they could continue again, just as they had before. The Scions would welcome him back with open arms, just as they had Thancred. Urianger. Lyse. Just as they always would for their closest companions.

Weariness finally overtook her once more. Eolyn turned and crawled into the bed beside Alphinaud, wrapping her arms around his waist, careful not to disturb the bandages there. She closed her eyes, pressing her forehead to his.

\--

She awoke again to lips lightly pressed to hers, two arms curled about her waist. That old, familiar, loving warmth returned, enveloping her body. Opening her eyes, Eolyn sat up a bit to find Alphinaud staring at her curiously. He frowned, tracing a finger sleepily over the bruises on her neck.

“You’re harmed.” The sudden trembling of Eolyn’s lower lip was enough to make him pull back. Alphinaud sat upright with a wince, waking further. His eyes suddenly widened in horror as his memories flooded back in.

“No.. I..Fenetrie?” Eolyn shook her head, tears now streaming.

“Unharmed. He’s safe with your sister.” She couldn’t stand being apart from him any longer. No matter what had happened, that hadn’t been him. The _real_ Alphinaud was here, in front of her again. She leaned in, wrapping her arms about him tightly, sobbing into his chest.

He hesitated a moment, afraid to touch her. Her grip tightened on him, urging him closer. She felt his arms slowly, gently, wrap around her in response, his own hot tears dripping down into her hair.

“Forgive me.. Forgive me..I never meant..” The two stayed in each other’s embrace a while, letting their tears flow against each other, releasing all the pain, the exhaustion. Eolyn finally pulled away, wiping her tears, before reaching up and wiping away at his.

“There is nothing to forgive. You were only trying to protect Fenetrie.” She met his eyes with hers, leaning in and kissing him gently. “You’re back to us, and that’s all that matters. You’re alive. You’re here. We’re together.” She attempted to comfort him, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair. Alphinaud sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into her hand.

They stayed that way a while, Eolyn studying each of his features, committing them once more to her heart. Despite his bruised and broken body, his sad face, she could still feel her chest flutter happily at the sight of him being alive before her. Finally, she realized, she should tell the others he was alright.

“I should get everyone. They’ll be glad to see you awake again.”  Eolyn gave a small smile, pulling away. Somehow, even this distance apart felt like too much. She needed to be in his arms again, touching him, pressed as close as possible, protecting him forever.

Protecting him. That’s what she’d promised herself she’d always do. From those days back in the ‘Falling Snows’, when he’d looked so defeated. The same face he wore now. A pang of guilt rose in her chest. _I’ve failed you_.

\--

Alisaie had been nearly ecstatic when she heard the news, practically strangling her brother as she leapt onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him. She immediately leapt back, a red flush across her face at the sudden outburst of emotion. Urianger stood off to the side, quiet and stoic as usual, however, he seemed much relieved.

Eolyn held Fenetrie in her arms. He’d remained quiet, watching his father calmly. Alphinaud turned to look at him, his eyes brimming with tears once more at the sight of the boy. Purple eyes met blue, changing from a look of confusion to one of recognition.

“Papa! Papa!” He reached out for Alphinaud. Eolyn moved over, placing the boy into his arms. Fenetrie squealed with joy, hugging close to his father now sobbing in relief against him. “Papa you’re okay. I missed you. I saw you.”

\--

“You’re awake.” The calm voice came from the door, staring in at the group. “Your mother will be beyond relieved.” Fourchenault stepped forward, looking awkward. For a moment, Eolyn could almost see Alphinaud standing there instead; that same old hesitation when he’d felt unsure of himself. Worried.

“I hear your wounds could take some time to fully heal. ...Perhaps you should stay in Sharlayan a bit longer.” Alphinaud nodded, looking up to his father. The two men sat, finally talking together, rather than at each other. Nearly losing the ones you held most dear often had that effect. Eolyn watched them both, hopeful.

It was late evening before Fourchenault finally stood. Eolyn, having felt herself drifting off again, sat upright, blinking blearily. The older elezen stopped, looking down at her with his same commanding, emotionless face presented once more. But she could see something else, a faint glimmer behind those eyes. He reached down, grasping her shoulder firmly.

“Thank you, Warrior of Light. For saving my son. And for always remaining at his side.” Eolyn’s eyes widened as he let go, turning and walking away down the hall. She remained watching a while, even after the doorway was long empty.

“Eolyn.” The voice was quiet beside her, barely breaking the silence that had formed. She turned, looking over. Alphinaud stared down at the bed, refusing to meet her eyes.

“I don’t deserve you, my friend.” _Deserve her?_ It was she that should be apologizing for her failure to protect him. She let out a soft laugh, her eyes filling up with tears once more. Happy ones.

“Do you know I’ve had that very thought every single day since the moment I fell in love with you?” Eolyn climbed into the bed once more behind him, wrapping her arms around both him and the now sleeping child in his lap. “I’m sorry I failed you.”

“Failed me? I believe I was the one possessed, not you.” Eolyn shook her head.

“And it was my fault it happened at all.. I’d grown complacent. Instead of watching my own back, I left it wide open. I could have _lost_ you. I could have lost Fennie. Sometimes I wonder if I should ever have voiced my feelings...” Alphinaud reached up, placing his hands over her own.

“Even the Warrior of Light is still mortal, and as such is allowed to have mortal desires. And full glad am I we both voiced ours. Otherwise, I’d still be suffering silently while pining for you.” He leaned into her gently. “I know full well the dangers of our positions. All we can do is try to protect each other.”

“To aid those in need, even if the need is our own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've stared at these last few chapters so many times that all the words are blurring together. I hope this was coherent!
> 
> One chapter left!~


	18. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the world goes ever on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short special thanks to my friend Yin: Not only have you happily become as obsessed with this game as I have, you've put up with my hours long rambles about meeting lore "properly" in this story while I smother you with terrible elezen character creator photos. Thank you. <3

“That’s _mine!_ ” “No it’s mine!” “Nooo, ‘phine, _please_.” Fenetrie continued arguing with his cousin, trying to grab for the cookie she’d pulled from his hands. She stuck her tongue out at him, holding it slightly above his head. The bickering continued, until a loud throat clearing could be heard from behind. Both children turned, spying Fourchenault, arms crossed, staring down at them.

“Pray, what is going on here?” He gave them each a questioning glance. Fennie’s lower lip immediately began to tremble as he pointed to his cousin.

“She stole my cookie!” “Did not! It’s mine!” The bickering started up once more. Fourchenault sighed. For a moment, he could picture two other children standing there arguing instead.

“Rather than fighting, why don’t you just split the cookie in two instead?” he proffered a solution to them both. Both children stopped a moment, pondering. They immediately nodded, handing the cookie up to Fourchenault. He took it, breaking it evenly before returning a half back to each. Both children’s faces lit up as they bit into theirs, munching happily.

“Grandpapa’s the smartest.” “Yeah!” “Tell us a story too?” Both children reached up, each taking one of Fourchenault’s hands. He smiled down at them both as they all headed off.

Eolyn grinned, watching the three pass by across the way as she snuggled up against Alphinaud’s side. She felt his hand slip around her waist, resting his head atop hers.

“It seems your father has taken a liking to his grandchildren.” Alphinaud nodded slowly.

“Though now he’ll insist on our visiting more often so he can see them.” A soft sigh, a content one. “While I am happy we’re finally seeing eye to eye, I’d have preferred not to have been possessed by an ascian for him to do so. Though, full glad am I it went in our favor rather than his insisting we stay here for our own good.” Eolyn chuckled a bit.

“Mayhaps he’s realized Sharlayan isn’t the safehaven he thought it was. And that they’ll have to interact with the world eventually. Perhaps you could even convince your parents to come out and visit Eorzea again.” She slipped her fingers through his, squeezing his hand gently.

“Perhaps.” Alphinaud returned the squeeze, nuzzling into her hair a bit. “But for now, let’s just enjoy a bit of calm.”

\--

The ensuing moons had been thankfully quiet, relatively speaking. They’d spent another in Sharlayan, finally relaxing and enjoying themselves. Eolyn watched as Alphinaud spent many a night with his family; chatting together happily again. Fourchenault had _actually_ hugged them all warmly as they were once again ready to depart, looking down at Eolyn not with stern disapproval, but loving eyes. _‘Until we meet again,_ **_daughter_ ** _.’_  She was almost afraid she’d dreamt it.

And, as quickly as it had all began, they were home once more. The return to Eorzea was uneventful. As expected, no one had heard of, nor cared about the events that transpired. The Scions had been the only ones to show some interest, breaking off to gather their own research for signs of another impending ascian attack. Eolyn had resumed her usual combined duties of messenger, beast slayer, mediator, primal killer, jack-of-all-trades, while Alphinaud had settled back in along her side. He seemed eager to leave his desk behind and stay close.

\--

A crack in the speaker's voice in front of them brought Eolyn back to her senses. They stood there, on a large stage facing an equally large crowd, listening as a speaker slowly, painfully, introduced them. She held firm to Fenetrie’s hand to not lose him, moving closer to Alphinaud. The taller elezen tilted his head slightly, keeping his gaze on the audience gathered before them as the speaker droned on.

The fifteenth anniversary of the Calamity was upon them. And again, remembrance ceremonies were held in each of the city-states. Eolyn and Alphinaud had both, of course, been asked to attend each. It had been an exhausting few weeks for the three of them as she’d ferried Fenetrie with them back and forth between meetings, celebratory dinners, speeches, talks, and more. However, that wasn’t the only reason for her fatigue..

“What was it that you’d been meaning to ask me? I doubt we’ll have much time to talk in the next few days.” Alphinaud’s voice was tired, but curious. Eolyn sighed under her breath. _I suppose now is as good a time as any_.

“Well..” She wasn’t sure how to start. Why was this always so hard? “Fennie loves you so much. ..What would you think of a second?” _That should be blunt enough._ She glanced up at Alphinaud slightly, meeting his eyes.

“The thought hadn't really crossed my mind, especially after recent events.” A brow was raised ever so slightly. Eolyn began to redden.

“Hopefully then, you are not opposed to the idea, as the decision may well have been made for you.” Eolyn arched her brow slightly back, biting the corner of her lip. She watched as two and two came together.

“Truly?” Alphinaud’s voice was suddenly a high-pitched excited shout as he turned to her.

Eolyn’s eyes widened in shock as the speaker and most of the audience paused to stare at them instead. Alphinaud cleared his throat and straightened his coat, turning back to face everyone, attempting his best to regain composure. She grinned a bit, noticing the pink tinting the tips of his ears.

“Forgive me.” The speaker nodded slowly, before turning back to continue addressing the audience.

Alphinaud leaned into Eolyn slightly, whispering into her ear. “You have terrible timing as ever, my friend. Though mayhap that was my own fault.” Eolyn’s breath caught as she glanced up, staring once more into those blue eyes grinning back at her.

He took her hand gently, squeezing it lightly, “I look forward to our next adventure.” before letting it go and stepping forward to the podium himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.. that's it! For now. I think I'll be taking a bit of a break to recharge my creative batteries, and of course enjoy 4.1 next week! Though I do always have ideas rattling about (Twins at the Studium/coming to Eorzea fic maybe? More fluff? Tying up all the loose ends I've left open? Who knows..)
> 
> Thank you so so much for taking the time once more to read my terribly self-indulgent ramblings, and for sticking with this story! Every comment and kudos I get really does keep me smiling for the rest of the day. As always, I welcome any comments, critiques, anything! Both on here and on my tumblr, so feel free to reach out and say hi!
> 
> Until the next one....!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dancing Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149247) by [Zoisite Ruby (andadobeslabs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andadobeslabs/pseuds/Zoisite%20Ruby)




End file.
